Snape's secret Family
by KLS-Blueskies
Summary: A mysterious and beautiful woman apparates into the great hall (which should be impossible) with two children who are calling Snape 'Daddy'. What's happening and who could this girls father be to shock everyone into silence? (sorry really new to all this and bad at summaries) this is a Snape/OC ( lots of varied genres family/romance/supernatural ect.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own any Harry Potter characters only the plot and some of my own characters that I made up.**

**Ok this story is like my split personality that I made up when I had a crush on Alan Rickman as Snape and made up my own fantasy world in my head, where we are together.**

**Don't judge me cause I'm delusional okay but I decided to put it down on paper, so here goes sorry if its not well written it is really hard to take something so personal out of your head and put it down in a way so other people can understand.**

_**Summary- A mysterious and beautiful woman apparates into the great hall (which should be impossible) with two children who are calling Snape 'Daddy'. What's happening and who could this girls father be to shock everyone into silence?**_

**Chapter 1- Family?**

It was dinnertime and the Great Hall was filled with the inhabitants of the Castle. The sounds of excited talk and laughter echoed throughout the Hall. Excited to see their friends again after the summer holidays.

As usual, Severus Snape sat at the head table, head held high in all his hooked nose glory, scowling down on everyone, while ignoring Minerva McGonagall as she prattles on about something or other.

"Severus are you listening to me?" asked McGonagall "you have to…

She didn't get to finish what she was about to say, as right in the centre of the Great Hall a woman appeared. The entire hall gasped in shock and surprise. The boys stared in awe by her mysterious beauty,while the girls watched in envy.

She looked to be in her early twenties with a porcelain like face, that was somewhat luminous and delicate, with her high cheekbones. Her perfectly arched eyebrows. Her eyes were a piercingly sharp shade of greenish gold, framed by long dark lashes. Her nose perfectly crafted and dainty. Plump blood red lips. Her entire face framed by long ebony black hair that fell to her hips like curtains. She was tantalizingly beautiful and seemed to give off an air of not only seduction but also power and danger.

Everyone just stood staring in stunned silence as they drank in every detail of her beauty. She moves forward towards the head table and everyone could not help but notice how she carried herself. With such confidence and elegance. Slender hips moving seductively.

The same thought ran through everyone's minds as she continues her advance closer to the head table. 'She's like a queen, high and regal'.

Everyone was so captivated by her they did not notice Snape standing up until he was standing in front of her.

"Athanasia" Snape said grabbing her shoulders and checking her over for injuries "Are you alright, where are the children?"

"Severus I'm fine" Athanasia replied "and the children are behind me. I had them hide themselves. Come on out" She called and two small children a boy and a girl, who looked about six or seven appeared.

Everyone who was watching their interaction with curious eyes,turned their attention to the two children only to gasp in surprise for the second time that night as they saw how much like the woman they looked;the same unearthly beauty and compelling aura, both children held an air of maturity around them; The little boy with his jet black shoulder length curls and his brunswick green eyes that appeared black and bottomless at first glance. The girl with her pale skin, pink lips and her long black curls cascading down to the small of her back, but most of all her pure obsidian black eyes that seemed to penetrate the souls of everyone she looked at.

Both children looked around the Great Hall impassively before their eyes met Snape's and the cold expressionless masks melted from the childrens faces at the sight of him.

"Daddy" both children shouted as they ran forward to hug Snape.

"Hey" Snape said as he picked up the two children,completely dropping any remnants of cold-heartedness.

"We missed you daddy" the little boy said

"I missed you too Dom and you too Rae" Snape said kissing both children's foreheads.

"Severus my boy, what's going on?" Dumbledore asked coming to stand in front of Snape; wanting to find out what's going on.

"Albus, this is my family" Snape answered

"Your family? I thought you were an only child" Dumbledore enquired confused.

"I is.." Snape began only to be cut off by the woman

"Hello you must be Albus Dumbledore" the woman said receiving a nod from the confused Headmaster "My name is Athanasia Moirai Snape" she continued taking Dumbledore's hand and shaking it "I'm Severus' wife and this is our Son and daughter"

"Hello I'm Dominic Samael Snape and I'm six years old" the little boy said

"And I'm Calamity-Rae Snape and I'm also six years old" the little girl added when Dumbledore turned to look at them gapingly.

"WHAT!" everyone in the great hall shouted after finally coming out of shock at the idea that these people were actually the 'greasy git's wife and kids'

Dumbledore was still looking stumped at the idea. He just stared at them wide eyed until he realised something.

'How the hell did he get to marry her'

'She's so Hot!'

'She's looks so young' people were muttering amongst themselves

"Those are some interesting names there. Quite negative" Dumbledore stated coming out his shock and ignoring the gossiping inhabitants of the great hall.

"Ho...How so Albus?" McGonagall asked him speaking for the first time though she was still staring wide eyed at the small family.'If you look properly you can see that they're a mix of Severus and that 'd this happen?'

"Athanasia means Deathlessness in other words Immortality, Moirai is Greek meaning Fates like the three goddesses who were the incarnations of destiny, then there's the boy's name Dominic meaning Lord, Samael was the name of a fallen angel, the Angel of Death the destroyer famously known as The Grim Reaper." gasps were heard and mutterings began "The young girls name is more forward and blunt Calamity-Rae which simply means disaster or black sheep" Dumbledore explained.

"Yes our names are quite frightful and ambiguous aren't they?. I blame my father for corrupting me when I was naming them" Athanasia replied with a small smile that looked so innocent it was scary.

Dumbledore did not look convinced after all this woman had just bypassed Hogwarts wards; which are known to be the strongest wards ever built,erected by the founders themselves and re-enforced by every Headmaster since. She must be a very powerful being.

"Oh and who is your father?" he finally asked

Athanasia looked at Dumbledore with amused eyes as she answered.

"You may know him head master he is quite popular and an old student of yours. Tom Marvolo Riddle" she answered with a look that would have been described as innocence if her eyes weren't shining in amusement.

_**Ok I wrote it from scratch and is only trying to translate what's happening in my head onto paper and it is not an easy thing to do so give me time. Also I don't have a beta so forgive me this is only a test fic and I probably won't get to finish but what the hell it's worth a shot.**_

_**PS. Updates for this may take a while it is exam season.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- WHO?**

**Ok reviews that I got from chapter one weren't Negative and made me feel all fluffy so I started writing chapter two right away so enjoy.**

**Ooh and I still don't own any Harry potter characters by the way.**

_**I just wanted to say special thanks to my beta jmorono18 and i hope you continue to do such a great job in the future. THANK YOU :D**_

LAST TIME

_"Yes our names are quite frightful isn't it? I blame my father for corrupting me when I was naming them" Athanasia replied with a small smile that looked so innocent it was scary._

_Dumbledore did not look convinced after all this woman had just bypassed Hogwarts wards; which are known to be the strongest wards ever built._

_"Oh and who is your father?" he finally asked_

_Athanasia looked at Dumbledore with amused eyes as she answered._

_"You may know him head master he is quite popular and a old student of yours. Tom Marvolo Riddle" she answered innocently._

Chapter 2

Those who knew who Tom Riddle was drew their wands and watched Athanasia with suspicious eyes, whilst others looked around, expressions of confusion on their faces. Ginny Weasley was sobbing dramatically into Harry Potters shoulder looking for comfort.

Athanasia looked around the hall at the faces of those present for the first time. Her eyes locked with Harry's, smiling slyly at him as she rolled her eyes upwards, Harry snickered quietly at her in return. Neither noticed that Ginny had stopped sobbing and was now watching their interaction perplexedly.

'_Why would Harry know her, or even know her enough to act towards each other like that. Didn't he hear she Voldemort's daughter?' _Ginny thought as she watched them.

"I think we should discuss this in the privacy of my office." Dumbledore said to Athanasia with a guarded look.

Shouts of outrage went through the hall at this suggestion

"Albus we can't have the Dark Lord's daughter in the castle!" McGonagall yelled at Dumbledore.

While they were yelling and protesting about what to do with her, Athanasia stumbled a little feeling slightly dizzy. She grabbed hold of the table she was standing next to and slowly sat down with her head in her hands.

Poppy was the first person to notice what happened to her as the others continued to argue.

"Are you feeling alright?" Poppy asked walking up to her, drawing everyone's attention back to the woman claiming to be the Dark Lord's daughter.

"Athanasia?" Snape called as he hurried to kneel in front of her.

"I'm fine Sev. Just a little bit dizzy" she replied with a tired smile.

"I think discussions can wait until tomorrow Albus, she does look unwell." Poppy said addressing Dumbledore with a look that clearly said 'disagree with me and see what happens'.

Dumbledore cleared his throat nervously before saying "Of course Poppy, we wouldn't want to seem like bad hosts now would we? Severus, take her and the little ones to your chambers to rest the night."

"And bring her up to the infirmary first thing tomorrow morning," Poppy interjected, ignoring the waves of protest that started up again.

Snape nodded and helped Athanasia to stand and leaving the Great Hall with his wife and children following.

Ginny turned to Harry with a curious look on her face and cleared her throat

"Harry how do you know her?" she asked

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny. I don't know her"

Harry said with a blank face, looking her straight in the eyes. It was a sign he wasn't up for this but Ginny continued asking questions anyway.

"Don't lie to me Harry!" she shouted drawing the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, teacher and all.

"I know what I saw, you were smirking at each other!" she continued to shout.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ginny" Harry said calmly.

"Answer me Harry!" Ginny ordered putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now Ginny" he said beginning to get irritated that she wouldn't let it go.

"I know what I saw Harry. It was scary you both just stared at each other and smirked like you both had a secret." Ginny said angrily.

"Exactly 'Secret' that means it's not for everyone to know, so keep out and mind your own business!" Harry shouted just as angrily.

"Calm down mate she just wants to know how come you knew Snape's wife" Ron said to Harry, wincing at the last word.

"Yeah, Harry!" and "tell us" rang out around the room as everyone got curious.

"She's Voldemort's daughter, of course I'd have seen her around seeing as how he's always trying to kill me!" Harry told them, saying the first lie that came to mind.

"Well you didn't react like everyone and you didn't seem angry that she was here either Harry" Hermione stated logically.

"Well I didn't see the point of pointing my wand in her face rudely. It was nothing!" he snapped at her getting frustrated with all the questions "Besides she already said she was Snape's wife" he added weakly.

He was really trying to change the subject off of how he knew her by bringing up her marriage to Snape, but they just wouldn't drop it.

"That smile didn't look like nothing" Ginny mumbled jealously glaring at Harry.

Harry just ignored her and went to sit back down at the Gryffindor table to finish eating. However, he didn't really eat a lot more before getting fed up of everyone giving him curious glances or Hermione staring at him waiting for an explanation. So he instead got up and left. No-one noticing Draco Malfoy getting up and following after him.

"Potter!" Harry heard someone call and turned only to see Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted and continued walking.

Draco walked alongside him in silence for a few minutes before both stopping and turning to look at each other.

"Do you think she's alright?" Malfoy asked him

"No idea. She didn't look hurt so I wonder what happened, and why she revealed herself to Dumbledore about Voldemort" he said quietly.

"You know her she's not much for lying, painfully blunt she is," Malfoy said, voice sounding amused.

"Yeah. And the look on everyone's faces was hilarious! It took a lot not to burst out laughing," Harry replied chuckling.

"Tell me about it!" Malfoy said laughing as well.

They continued walking in comfortable silence until Malfoy stopped again

"I guess I'll see you Potter," he said turning the other way and heading to the dungeons.

"Sure Malfoy," was all Harry said before continuing the walk up to Gryffindor tower, not noticing the people hidden in the alcove behind him.

**A/N ok there's my attempt at chapter two and it looks like Harry is involved somehow.**

**This doesn't really have a solid plan I'm making it up as I go along really. Hope your enjoying it. Review and tell me what you thought and how to improve it k thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N- Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews I received I'm really happy that you're all enjoying it especially seeing as I'm used to writing really short one shots. It really means alot to me that you like it :D**

_Last Time-_

_"Potter!" Harry heard someone call and turned only to see Malfoy._

_"Malfoy," Harry greeted and continued walking._

_Draco walked alongside him in silence for a few minutes before both stopping and turning to look at each other._

_"Do you think she's alright?" Malfoy asked him_

_"No idea. She didn't look hurt so I wonder what happened, and why she revealed herself to Dumbledore about Voldemort" he said quietly._

_"You know her she's not much for lying, painfully blunt she is," Malfoy said, voice sounding amused._

_"Yeah. And the look on everyone's faces was hilarious! It took a lot not to burst out laughing," Harry replied chuckling._

_"Tell me about it!" Malfoy said laughing as well._

_They continued walking in comfortable silence until Malfoy stopped again_

_"I guess I'll see you Potter," he said turning the other way and heading to the dungeons._

_"Sure Malfoy," was all Harry said before continuing the walk up to Gryffindor tower, not noticing the people hidden in the alcove behind him._

Chapter 3 What?

(Snape's Chambers)

They walked towards the dungeons in silence. The only sound in the cold corridor was the chattering and giggles of the two children walking in front until it was broken by Athanasia.

"Sev. Are you angry with me" she asked

Snape just kept walking ahead without replying

"Severus!" she called loudly

"What?" he snapped, turning back to look at her with a glowering at her. She flinched and stepped back with her head bowed, looking at her feet.

"Are you angry with me" she repeated almost inaudibly

"Lets not talk about this right now, you're tired right? so lets go" he said spinning on his heels and walking off again.

She followed behind him, head still bowed as they continued on in silence

They arrived at a portrait of an old man who was wearing a green and gold Greek tunic, and holding what looked like a crystal ball.

"Good day Severus" the old man greeted

"Pinchas" said Snape in return, still fuming.

If the old man Pinchas noticed, he didn't comment as he turned towards Athanasia and the children.

"Hello there, young miss, children" he said with a small bow "I am pinchas but you can call me phineas" he said to the two children.

"Hello " the children said to the old man

"Pinchas. Meaning Oracle?" Athanasia asked the old man

"Yes! Well spotted young miss. A lot of people over the centuries have not understood what my name meant or symbolized, but I am exactly that or rather I was, an oracle"pinchas/phineas told her cheerfully.

"Oh. How interesting" she said was all she said to him as she thought 'well that explains the crystal ball'

"Not as interesting as you and the children young miss. I sense something remarkable from you three. Incredible power and... something else... something different, I wonder-"

He didn't get to finish his excited chattering as Snape finally interrupted, looking slightly annoyed.

"Pinchas we really should be getting inside" and with that Snape said the password and entered his private chambers.

"Dom, Calamity go get ready for bed " he said pointing to the bathroom

"Yes daddy" they both said as they ran towards the room he was pointing to.

Athanasia was making her way towards the bathroom as well when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly making her stumble backwards, only just managing to catch herself before she fell.

"What Sev. I'm tired?" she asked confused turning to look at him

"Don't what me, we need to talk" he spat angrily at her

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it" she said irritated

He sighed and let go of her arm and pinching the bridge if his nose

"Athan, why are you at Hogwarts" he asked softly

"Don't call me that after you were just yelling at me Severus" She snapped at him turning her back to him with her hands folded across her chest.

"I'm Sorry. I really am, I'm just worried" he said pulling her back and close to his chest, his hands going around her waist holding her close. She sighed in resignation and leaned her head back onto his chest with her eyes closed and said in a soft whisper.

"I came here to tell you something" she said while opening her eyes and spinning around to look up at his face. "Father said to tell you as soon as possible"

He looked down at her with a worried expression on his usually expressionless face

"What is it?" he asked softly, arms tightening a bit around her waist. she smiled at him and then pull away and started walking away from him and to the bathroom leaving him confused.

"Athan?" she looked over her shoulders and smirked deviously at him.

"I'm not gonna tell you cause you got angry and yelled at me" she said pouting before running into the bathroom cackling with laughter as she shuts the door.

He blinked owlishly at the door for a minute before a small content smile appeared on his face as he shook his head in amusement at her antics.

(Gryffindor common room)

"Can you believe him!" Ginny shouted pacing around the common room with her hands on her hips. "I can't believe he's saying he doesn't know her, I mean they were looking at each other like a pair of flirty,slimy slytherins" she raged on.

"Ginny, She's Professor Snape's wife, they wouldn't be flirting even if they did know each other" Hermione said

"Yeah and she's You-know-who's daughter" Neville added

Ron snorted and stood up puffing his chest out before saying loudly for everyone to hear

"Yeah, I bet the greasy git isn't even married and its just some kind of evil plot to get you-know-who into the castle by having his daughter here"

"Who cares if they're married or not. I wanna find out why she's so friendly with _my_ Harry" ginny snapped jealously.

"Ginny why do you even bother, Harry won't ever fancy you" seamus told her, getting glared at.

"Yeah especially with him being friends with Malfoy" Dean mumbled, making Ron look at him shocked.

"What do you mean Harry's friends with Malfoy?" Everyone in the common room turned to look at the two of them wanting to find out the reason for Ron's outburst.

Dean looked around the room nervously before saying "After Harry left the Great Hall, I saw malfoy leave as well so I thought he was going to hassle Harry so I followed and when I caught up to where they were I heard them talking and making jokes"

Jokes about what" Ron and Ginny shouted together, turning red in anger.

"Well when I got there, I heard Harry saying he had no idea why Snape's wife told Dumbledore her father was voldemort and Malfoy saying that Harry knew how she was and that she didn't like lying" Ron snorted at hearing the last part "and then he told Malfoy that the looks on our faces were funny and how he had to try not to laugh and they both started to laughing before Malfoy left" Dean finished with whisper, but everyone still heard him through the shocked silence of the room.

"What?" Ron shouted snapping everyone out of their shocked stupor.

"Ron keep it down, he's in the dorms you know, what if he heard us" Hermione whispered to him slapping him across the head.

We are going to demand some answers out of him" Ginny said "How dare he lie to us"

"We'll ask him in the morning, so lets not jump to conclusions. Besides we better get ready for bed" Hermione told everyone, who all started heading towards their dorms while whispering amongst themselves.

**Ok that was just to tell you what happened after the end of last chapter, so there you have it. This was not Beta'd so I may make changes and update this chapter later in the future. see you next time :D**

**PS- Keep the Reviews coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you jmorono18 for Beta-ing this for me, I doubt it would be half as good as it is without you.

Last Time-

"_What do you mean Harry's friends with Malfoy?" Everyone in the common room turned to look at the two of them, wanting to find out the reason for Ron's outburst._

_Dean looked around the room nervously before saying " After Harry left the Great Hall, I saw Malfoy leave as well so I thought he was going to hassle Harry so I followed and when I caught up to where they were I heard them talking and making jokes"_

"_Jokes about what?!" Ron and Ginny shouted together, turning red in anger._

"_Well when I got there, I heard Harry saying he had no idea why Snape's wife told Dumbledore her father was Voldemort and Malfoy saying that Harry knew how she was and that she didn't like lying" Ron snorted at hearing the last part "and then he told Malfoy that the looks on our faces were funny and how he had to try not to laugh and they both started to laughing before Malfoy left" Dean finished with whisper, but everyone still heard him through the shocked silence of the room._

"_What?" Ron shouted snapping everyone out of their shocked stupor._

"_Ron keep it down, he's in the dorms you know, what if he heard us" Hermione whispered to him slapping him across the head._

"_We are going to demand some answers out of him" Ginny said "How dare he lie to us"_

"_We'll ask him in the morning, so lets not jump to conclusions. Besides we better get ready for bed" Hermione told everyone, who all started heading towards their dorms while whispering amongst themselves._

Chapter 4

(Snape's Chambers)

It was quiet at the moment as all the room's occupants lay peacefully asleep. The silence was broken seconds later as the rustling of silk sheets and a low groan penetrated the silence as Severus Snape woke up.

He remained laying with his eyes closed until he noticed the weight of something laying on his chest. He kept his eyes closed as he thought of what it could be. That is, until he felt a puff of warm air hit his chest as whatever it was let out a content sigh while snuggling further into his arms.

He slowly looked down, only to see the face of his wife who was peacefully sleeping. He stared at her while admiring her features as she slept, caressing her cheeks gently, smiling as she leaned into the touch.

He then noticed the two children who were also both asleep after having snuck into the room at some point last night and was now laying at an awkward angle.

He smiled as he watched them burrow further into the covers and it was then that a thought came to him.

'Aren't I supposed to be at Hogwarts?' he asked himself and looked around the room to see that he was in fact in his Hogwarts chambers. ' If I'm at Hogwarts then why would they be here?' that was when memories of everything that had happened the previous day came back to him.

"Shit" he swore out loud jumping out of bed and pacing the room as he tried to sort out his thoughts, when a whimper made him look back over at his wife on the bed who had felt him get up and was now feeling for him, she opened her eyes and looked around the room when she realised he wasn't in bed. She saw him staring at her with an unreadable look on his face.

"Sev? what's wrong? Come back to bed" she said, voice heavy with sleep.

"Why are you here, at Hogwarts?" he asked, voice neutral and not giving away what he was feeling.

She sighed then sat up to look him in the face " I thought we already spoke about this."

"No we didn't. You brushed my questions off!" he hissed icily at her " I mean you just show up in the middle of the Great Hall and tell everyone you're not only my wife, but that your father is the Dark Lord. What did you think was going to happen Athanasia. Do you have any idea how many questions Dumbledore is going to be asking now?How much danger you've potentially put yourself and our children in?" he ranted

"Well if he asks me I'll answer, simple" she said standing up and heading for the shower. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at "Oh and sorry for ruining your bachelor status around here" she sneered at him before slamming the door.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" he shouted at the door before going to sit on the bed with his head in his hands "Fuck" he swore.

There was a giggle from next to him and he looked over to see Dominic and Calamity looking at him. "why were you both arguing",Calamity asked with a frown, getting a shake of the head from Severus she turned her attention to something else. "Daddy said a bad word!"she said "Mummy is gonna be mad." Dominic added, snickering at him.

He looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "Only if I let you tell her." he said before pouncing on the squealing children, tickling them as they tried to get away from him.

"Are you gonna tell Mummy on me?" he asked with a laugh after a while of tickling them.

"Are they gonna tell me what?" asked a suspicious looking Athanasia who had just entered the room.

"Daddy said a bad word" they told her.

"Oh did he now?" she asked sending a playful glare at Severus who looked at the two kids and muttered "Traitors" at them, they just stuck their tongues out at him.

"Why don't you both get ready while I punish Daddy for saying a bad word?" Athanasia said to the kids who hurried out the room giggling that they got Daddy trouble.

She walked towards him with slow swaying hips, licking her lips as he leered at her with lust filled eyes. She smiled seductively as he pulled her down into his lap and kissed her chastely before deepening it. Their lips moved together in heated fiery kisses as Severus swiped his tongue along Athanaisia's bottom lip receiving a moan, teeth grazing those rosy lips. She gasped and he plundered forward, his tongue snaking inside her mouth, tongues dancing as they explored each other's mouths. Her fingers running through his hair.

They continued kissing hard and passionately and as Severus' hands moved down from her hips to stroke her thighs, she abruptly pulled away and stood from his lap and walked out of the room. Severus sat there dazed and confused for a moment before following her out of the room

"Athan, why'd you stop?" he whined uncharacteristically.

"Oh please, did you really think I forgot that I'm mad at you?" she asked sarcastically "That is payback." she told him pointing to the tent in his trousers.

"You got me horny so you could leave me hanging?" he asked with a baffled expression on his face.

"Yes" she answered simply as she tried to look innocent but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Oh alright then. Well just wait until you want me to fuc-" he began to say but stopped as the two children entered the room looking at the both of them in confusion at the sudden silence.

"So should we go see the Mediwitch?" Athanasia asked him.

"Yes we should. Poppy is probably waiting for us already" Severus replied to her as they all left the chambers and headed for the Infirmary.

(Infirmary)

They entered the Infirmary where poppy was in fact waiting for them. As soon as she saw them she swooped Athanasia away ushering her to a spare bed as she began her questions leaving Snape and the two kids at the door.

"Do you have any ideas on what might be wrong?" Poppy asked Athanasia.

"I do" she answered not offering any more information than that.

Madam Pomfrey didn't ask her to elaborate as she saw the two children run to the window overlooking the Quidditch pitch and Snape coming over to stand beside Athanasia's bed. She instead kept asking her questions "What are your symptoms?" she asked as she went about conjuring Athanasia's past health records.

"Hmm, well I've been feeling nauseous, tired and I guess my eating habits have gotten a bit weird she said with a frown.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and pointed her wand at her "I'm presuming that you want me to confirm your suspicions" she asked Atanasia. getting a nod she began casting diagnostic spells. It only lasted a few seconds though before she looked up at Athanasia with an unreadable expression. She shook her head and did the spell again and again.

"Well Mrs Snape it appears that you are pregnant" Madam Pomfrey said with a considerate look.

"No need to worry Mediwitch Pomfrey, this is not my first child remember" she said with a reassuring smile before turning and watching Severus who was stood frozen, watching her pale faced and indifferently. Madam Pomfrey looked at her then at Severus and back again at her. As she was about to say something Athanasia held up her hand and silenced her without looking away from Severus. They stared at each other a while longer before Snape's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

Athanasia burst into laughter holding her sides as she tries to calm her laughter "Oh my God" she chuckled, seeing the look on Madam Pomfrey's face she decided to explain "It happens all the time" she said.

Madam Pomfrey didn't know whether to be amused or shocked "Severus doesn't really seem like the type to pass out" Poppy said chuckling.

"I know right!" she said laughing again "He surprised me as well when I told him I was pregnant the first time. I mean I was really worried you know, being sixteen and pregnant for an older guy and all, I thought he was gonna leave after I saw his face go blank, that is until he just fainted."

Madam Pomfrey was full out laughing at this as she levitated Severus to a bed.

"He did the same thing a few months later when we found out I was having twins." she said "And again when they were born. It was pretty funny." she said turning to watch the two kids with a sigh.

She looked at Athanasia who was watching the two children play with a small smile on her face.

"You had them when you were sixteen?" she asked gently

"Yeah, I did. " she said voice neutral.

"That was pretty young to be in a sexual relationship with an older man." Poppy told her

"I know. But we together for a while before that. He was a bit hesitant to admit he had feelings for a fourteen year old but he just asked me out one day and I said yes. We were together for a year before we decided to tell my father about us." she stopped and chuckled quietly before continuing "Man was he angry, and it wasn't just him you know, he called a Death Eater meeting to discuss our relationship. ALL the death eaters were pissed at him." her eyes glazed over as she remembered, no noticing Dumbledore entering the Infirmary.

"I would imagine the Dark Lord would be angry." Poppy stated.

"He got over it after a while. Telling us to make sure we ask his permission before we did was his only condition to us being together. So when Sev wanted to kiss me for the first time he had to ask permission and when I turned sixteen, I asked my dad if I could give him my virginity and as always," she paused, sighing "He called a Death Eater meeting.." she drawled with a revolted expression that made Poppy laugh.

"What happened at the meeting?" Poppy asked curiously.

"Ugh, they discussed it and after getting yelled at by Bellatrix and Narcissa and the other female Death Eaters, they decided I should do what I want. Of course that didn't stop all of them throwing their family's own special contraceptive spells and charms at me" Athanasia said with a roll of her eyes.

Poppy gasped "That won't work, they'll all cancel each other out!" she yelled.

"Exactly. That's how I ended up pregnant at sixteen" Athanasia replied before continuing "That's not the end of it." she said with a shake of her head "When I went to tell father I was pregnant it was in the middle of a Death Eater meeting, so everyone was already there. I took everybody's wands so they wouldn't try and kill Sev and then simply said _'Everyone, I'm pregnant and Sev asked me to marry him'_. I thought the worst reaction would come from dad, you know him screaming _'Crucio' _or I was pretty shocked to see Lucius Malfoy rugby tackle Sev to the ground the proceed to strangle him while screaming something about castrating Sev". At the last part Poppy's face took on a look of what could only be described as shocked disbelief.

"Lucius Malfoy?" she asked still gaping

"Yep" Athanasia answered with a chuckle looking around the room that had become much too quiet to have two kids in it.

It was then that she noticed Dumbledore who had been listening to their conversation quietly.

"Good Morning Mrs Snape!" he said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Headmaster!" she returned the greeting.

"I would like to say sorry for intruding last night, my father said it was best if I went to Sev, especially if my suspicions of being pregnant were true so I just grabbed the kids and left." she told him.

"No problem my dear child, family is always welcome here at Hogwarts especially family of Severus'. Speaking of Severus perhaps we should wake him." he said reminding them that he was currently unconscious.

As Madam Pomfrey went about waking Severus up Dumbledore decided to ask her some questions that he needed to know.

"What is your position in the war? I doubt you are one that supports your father's beliefs" he asked.

"You are right my father's beliefs are not ones that I agree with. However neither is the light. I have no part in this war." she told him voice indifferent, revealing nothing on her feelings.

Dumbledore simply nodded "Seeing as most of my questions were answered as you informed Poppy of your story, how about we head to the Great Hall for breakfast?" he asked her cheerfully with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure" she replied standing up and looking over to Severus who had finally awoken and was laughing. She walked up to him and pecked him on the lips before getting the kids who had not even noticed what was happening in the room as they talked among themselves.

As they approached the doors of the Great Hall they heard shouting and screams. As they opened the doors Dumbledore was absolutely shocked at what he saw.

**A/N- Ok this chapter had to be cut short cause I felt like I was yammering on a bit but I just wanted to explain how her and Snape came to be together and married. I tried to explain it as best as I could so its basically about how they went to the infirmary because she suspected she was pregnant. she finds out she is and Snape faints, Athanasia then tells poppy about how she started dating Snape when she was fourteen and how she got pregnant at sixteen where he asks her to marry him. They have been married for 6-7 years now so she's about 21-23 years old.**

**Please feel free to leave a review on what I could improve**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm gonna do the start of this chapter from Harry's and those in the great hall POV leading up to the point the last chapter ended on.(The screaming).**

**Updates will start to take time because school has started and it's exam season but I will be updating. If there is anything that will affect my updating I will mention it on my profile page.**

**Thank you for being my Beta jmorono18. Great work ;D**

_Last Time-_

_"What is your position in the war? I doubt you are one that supports your father's beliefs" he asked._

_"You are right my father's beliefs are not ones that I agree with. However neither is the light. I have no part in this war." she told him voice indifferent, revealing nothing on her feelings._

_Dumbledore simply nodded "Seeing as most of my questions were answered as you informed Poppy of your story, how about we head to the Great Hall for breakfast?" he asked her cheerfully with that twinkle in his eyes._

_"Sure!" she replied standing up and looking over to Severus who had finally awoken and was laughing. She walked up to him and pecked him on the lips before getting the kids who had not even noticed what was happening in the room as they talked among themselves._

_As they approached the doors of the Great Hall they heard shouting and screams. As they opened the doors Dumbledore was absolutely shocked at what he saw._

Chapter 5

"lalalala" speech

'lalalala' thoughts

%lalalala% parseltongue

(Great Hall)

When Harry woke up everyone had already left for breakfast without waking or waiting for him, so he was in a pretty rubbish mood, and he had a feeling it wasn't going to get any better as the day went on.

He rushed out of the common room, through the portrait hole and down the steps as he ran to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When he arrived at the closed doors of the Great Hall, he stopped and took a deep breath as he prepared for the confrontation he knew was about to happen. Pushing open the door as quietly, he sneaked in without anyone noticing.

He looked at the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione who were both sitting next to each other and whispering to Dean and Seamus.

'Probably talking about me again' Harry thought as he sat down away from them and started eating some cereal. He was in the middle of eating when Ron, Ginny, and Hermione along with Dean and Seamus got up from where they were and came to sit by him. Dean sat on his right, Seamus on his left and Ron and Hermione across from him.

They just sat and watched him as he ignored them and continued to eat trying to pretend there was something interesting happening in the bowl of cereal. They sat there in silence for a while until the silence was broken by an impatient Ron.

"Are you friends Malfoy?" Ron asked glaring daggers at Harry.

"How do you know the greasy gits wife?" Dean asked at this everyone at the Gryffindor table was looking at Harry waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah!" several people from the Gryffindor table asked.

Harry didn't answer and instead just kept his head down trying to forget that they were there with their accusing stares and high expectations.

"Harry. We just want to know how you've met Professor Snape's wife that's all." Hermione said 'softly'.

When Harry looked up and just stared blankly up at them repeating that it was none of their business, they started to get frustrated and angry at him after a few minutes of them asking questions and Harry ignoring them and Harry knew it, so he wasn't exactly surprised when Ginny was the next person to try and convince him. However what was shocking was the way she reacted after not getting a reaction from Harry as she pushed out her chest and batting her eyelashes in way she must have thought was seductively. She had slapped him...Hard. Even the entire hall was now silent as they gaped at the fact that Ginny Weasley had just slapped Harry Potter, "The-Boy-Who-Lived", the "Chosen One".

Harry who was fighting with all the control he had to stop himself from hexing them, was watching them with a look that could only be irritation. He turned away from them and caught the eyes of an amused Draco, who was watching the interrogation with an amused twinkle in the silvery/grey eyes.

He rolled his eyes then glared at Draco. Hermione looked to see what, or better yet who, had distracted Harry from there questioning, she saw Malfoy and scowled at him before turning back to Harry.

"From the looks you and Malfoy are sharing I'm guessing there's more than what you're telling us Harry." Hermione said to him.

"I bet he's going dark seeing as he's friends with You-Know-Who's daughter." someone said.

"Are you cheating on me with her Harry? How could you?" Ginny asked as she started sobbing dramatically.

Harry rolled his eyes again and started to stand so he could leave, only to have Hermione step in front of him with a look that was eerily similar to Mrs Weasley's as she proceeded to yell at him, dropping the concerned friend act.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" she shouted "I THOUGHT WE WERE YOU FRIENDS AND INSTEAD YOU KEEP SECRETS FROM US AND TALK TO DEATH EATERS, I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED US"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP HERMIONE !" Harry shouted back at her as he got tired of their questions.

'Who the hell does she think she is? Where did she get off ordering me to tell her my business?' he thought as his anger grew and his magic started crackling in the air.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT HER HARRY SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP" Ginny shouted not seeming to notice the crackles of magic radiating off his skin as he loses his temper. "AND HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER" she continued shouting.

"You know what, Ginny, I am just _sick_ of it! I am sick of having everyone tell me what I can and can't do! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GINNY, always hanging onto me all the time and telling everyone we're getting married! We will never ever get married okay! I'm gonna say this one last time I. DON'T. FANCY. YOU. so just leave me alone! All of you!" Harry said yelling at some parts.

By now, everyone had dropped their façade of not listening and watched in open curiosity, stunned. Harry heard some startled gasps at what he'd said, but he was too angry to care.

Ginny went to open her mouth again when Harry interrupted her.

"No! Don't talk to me! How dare you say that! How dare you! Why don't you all get the fact that it's my business through your thick heads." His voice had been hard and firm.

"But your friends with Malfoy!" someone shouted out.

"SO! Even if I was friends with Malfoy what's it to all of you?" he said looking around at all of them 'It's not like I tell them who they could be friends with' he thought.

"If all of you can't mind your own business then I'll make you regret ever meeting me." His tone of voice proved that he was deadly serious no doubt about it. Everyone who had an ounce of common sense knew not to test him, but of course no-one ever said Ron Weasley had any common sense now did they.

"...avoiding my question about Malfoy. " everyone heard Ron mutter through the silence of the room.

"Don't," he said shortly. "Just don't." His face had gone blank again.

The whole hall was silent, staring at him as the windows started to rattle faintly. Harry Potter was giving off his own unmistakable aura of power again, as magic continued to radiate off him in waves. Then without any warning, all the glass in the hall smashed as windows exploded sending shards of glass everywhere. There were shrieks as liquid and glass spilt everywhere,there were curses and screams of fright as everyone tried to get out of the path of the glass shards. There was the booming sound of thunder and the flash of lightning as the enchanted ceiling darkened and the sky changed from a sunny morning and instead became covered in dark clouds as it began to rain.

Harry looked at Ron with an expressionless face before raising his wand.

"Flipendo" he casted with a flick of his wand and Ron was knocked backwards.

"Levicorpus" he said as Dean is levitated in the air and hung upside down at this Harry laughed bitterly.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione shrieked. "You're scaring me!" she told him as she took a step back.

%Shut Up!% Harry shouted not realising that he had spoken parseltongue until Ginny and Hermione paled and jumped away from him in fear.

While all this was happening the windows and glass would repair themselves then shatter again right after over and over again, glass continuously raining down on the panic students who were screaming and trying to protect themselves from the jagged shards of glass.

"You...you're evil!" Ginny shouted at Harry as she stared at Harry in horror "Just like You-Know-Who!".

A black mist appeared out of nowhere into the middle of the Great Hall. pulsating with darkness and death, radiating with a black aura that left everyone in the room feeling as cold and as though their souls were being drained as they stood and watched skeletal figures in black cloaks and staffs appear out of the dark mist guarded by groups of Inferi's. They looked around with empty eyes that were like bottomless pits that would suck you in the longer you looked into them. The skeletal creatures Bowed to Harry as they noticed him among the now quiet and disoriented children, who had stopped at the reapers appearance. Ignoring the still constant shatter of glass the reapers stood and spoke to Harry (a/n In English).

"Master. You have summoned us, what is your wish?" asked one of the reapers.

Whispers went around as everyone processed the fact that it had called Harry it's master. They all continued to stare in silence at Harry in awe and fear. The silence did not last long as it was broken by the screams of people as the Inferi's attacked them, clawing and biting.

%Harry%! someone called through the chaos and he turned towards the doors to see Athanasia, Snape, Dumbledore, Dominic and Calamity.

Dumbledore with a look of pure unhidden shock and horror on his face as he watched his students get attacked by the undead corpses of the Inferi's while Harry just stood there unharmed with a group of reapers bowed at his feet.

Dominic and Calamity faces hardened from their childlike expressions and instead took on the features of something indescribable. They walked into the Great Hall and into the chaos taking place and held out their hands which began to glow. Calamity whose hand were glowing a chartreuse green colour, began to chant softly in a voice that was both silvery and toneless. Her words travelled through the sounds of the entire Hall and Dumbledore could only stare at her wide-eyed as he notices that not only is he unable to understand what she's saying but also from the fact that a green shield had formed over the halls occupants shielding everyone away from the splinters of glass which were falling.

Dumbledore looked over at Dominic and at his hands that were emitting a rich palatinate blue glow as he also chanted and repaired all of the broken glass. Dumbledore could only watch in fascination as the windows and all the glass in the hall repaired itself for the last time.

Dumbledore just stared in astonishment and shock at what these two six year old's could do 'Remarkable. How do the have so much power, how can they...' he was pulled from his thoughts as he heard hissing coming from his left, so he looked over to see Athanasia and Harry conversing in Parseltongue. 'Of course they would all be powerful, Tom's blood runs through their veins after all. But its just extraordinary that they can harness it while so young.' Dumbledore thought as he watched Athanasia.

%Harry! are you insane?% Athanasia asked as she looked around %You can't just summon reapers whenever you like. They're supposed to be working in the underworld and collecting souls, by having the royal reapers in the world of the living you just stopped _billions_ of people around the world from dying. It's like chaining down Thanatos. The balance of life and death is off and that's not a good thing. Plus they're guarded by Inferi's who love attacking the living, now you see that's why they only deal with collecting the souls of the dead.%

%It was an accident, but fine I'll send them back% Harry said turning away from her to send the reapers back to the underworld, only to be stopped.

%No. No-one can know about you, I'll send them back. Just be careful with your emotions next time% Athanasia said before stepping towards the reapers and Inferi's who all stopped and bowed to her.

"Lady Death is an honour to be in your presence." all the reapers said in unison.

"Yeah good to know, however you have to return to the underworld no time for chit chat" she said dismissively as her clothes changed and she was suddenly wearing a short black tube top, a black Ruched skirt with a side split, Black high heel pumps and a black hooded cloak, in her hand she carried a large scythe.

She pointed the scythe to the reapers and said "It's time you all went back."

"Ego reverti vos ad inferos" she recited. The scythe began to glow crimson before the black mist reappeared in the middle of the Great Hall. Once all the reapers and Inferi's were gone her scythe disappeared and her clothes returned to normal.

"Mother." a small toneless voice called and everyone were brought out of their pained daze as they turned to look at Dominic and Calamity who were still stopping the remainder of the glass to fall on the students "Can you help us please, I have yet to learn any vanishing charms and Calamity is occupied with holding the shield." Dominic said calmly and it's then that everyone noticed just what the two kids were doing and how they were doing it.

"Of course" Athanasia said simply before vanishing the remainder of the glass with a flick of the wrist.

"What was that magic you three used? Was it dark magic?" McGonagall asked.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about healing the injuries of your students Professor?" Athanasia replied coolly.

"I...of course" McGonagall stuttered before scrambling off to help Madam Pomfrey who had already started healing students.

"Why were the staff unable to intervene" Snape asked as he came to stand by Athanasia.

"Harry's magic is very powerful. So powerful he could immobilize the Gross motor skills of practically anyone or anything" she answered.

"Harry my dear boy, you did this?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Sorry Professor" Harry said smiling sheepishly at him.

"Oh" was all he said as he seemed to get lost in thought for a moment before snapping out of it. "Now Mrs. Snape I would like to know what that power the children used were and how you were able to dismiss those reapers. I'm positive I heard them address you as Lady Death." he asked out of both curiosity and fear.

"I can't explain about the children. Those are simply their powers, that's how they were born." she said "But I can tell you what I am that allowed me to dismiss the reapers and Inferi's"

Athanasia looked him straight in the eyes before replying coldly

"They _did_ address me as Lady Death because that's just what I am. I am Death."

**A/N- Ok there you have it an explanation for the screaming as best as I could. Updates will take a while but I will not give up when so many people are enjoying this so don't worry, Just forgive me for any late updates.**

'**Ego reverti vos ad inferos' should hopefully translate to 'I return you to the Underworld'. I used an online translator.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Ok I know it's been like three weeks but I did say updates were going to slow down. I'm just uploading this chapter cause I'm going camping tomorrow (I am terrified about it) and I don't really want to leave you guys waiting so I just quickly wrote this chapter. Again I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Enjoy :D**

Beta: jmorono18

Chapter 6

"**lalalala" speech**

'**lalalala' thoughts**

**%lalalala% parseltongue**

**Last Time**

_"What was that magic you three used? Was it dark magic?" McGonagall asked._

_"Shouldn't you be worrying about healing the injuries of your students Professor?" Athanasia replied coolly._

_"I...of course" McGonagall stuttered before scrambling off to help Madam Pomfrey who had already started healing students._

_"Why were the staff unable to intervene" Snape asked as he came to stand by Athanasia._

_"Harry's magic is very powerful. So powerful he could immobilize the Gross motor skills of practically anyone" she answered._

_"Harry my dear boy, you did this?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief._

_"Yes. Sorry Professor" Harry said smiling sheepishly at him._

_"Oh" was all he said,as he seemed to get lost in thought for a moment before snapping out of it. "Now Mrs. Snape I would like to know what that power the children used was and how you were able to dismiss those reapers. I'm positive I heard them address you as Lady Death." he asked out of both curiosity and fear._

_"I can't explain about the children. Those are simply their powers, that's how they were born." she said "But I can tell you what I am that allowed me to dismiss the reapers and Inferi's"_

_"They did address me as Lady Death because that's just what I am. I am Death."_

Chapter 6

Athanasia turned away from the shocked Headmaster and walked over to Madam Pomfrey, offering to help heal the students.

After everyone was healed, Athanasia returned to Dumbledore's side where he still stood frozen trying to process what he had been told.

'Impossible! How...How can she be...If she is, then that would mean that she is even more powerful than I thought.' Dumbledore thought as he stood frozen 'Not only is she Tom's daughter but apparently Lady Death as well. How can someone so young be so powerful and prestigious...it could be a problem if she was to be against the light side. Hmm maybe I can get her to join us instead' Dumbledore continued as he tried to generate a logical, more believable reason as to who Athanasia really was and how to persuade her to his side.

His thoughts were broken when he realised that someone was calling his name.

"...fessor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?" he answered absently as he looked into the eyes of Athanasia who was watching him with an unidentifiable expression.

Her brows furrowed as she looked him over "Shouldn't you inform the students of what just happened?" she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head as if trying to get his jumbled thoughts back into order as he walked to the front of the great hall, mumbling to himself about something or other.

As he came to a stop at the front of the Great Hall he looked around the Great Hall at all the distressed staff and students who were looking up at him apprehensively, before he began speaking.

"Um... Yes...Classes will be cancelled for the day due to this mornings events. Thank you" Dumbledore informed with a distracted stutter before heading back towards Athanasia and Severus who were having whispered conversations, conversations which quickly stopped as Dumbledore arrived in front of them.

"Albus" Severus asked as he watched the Headmaster, face filled with small traces of anxiety.

"Severus my dear boy,if you wouldn't mind me asking you both some more questions regarding your wife as it appears I am still unaware of certain details." Dumbledore asked, mechanically.

"I will answer your questions Headmaster but only if I deem them acceptable. I will not reveal all my secrets to you." Athanasia said firmly before her voice softened as she turned to Severus "Sev can you get us something to eat from the kitchens please, seeing as how we were unable to eat breakfast." she asked before turning and following the Headmaster who was already headed towards his office.

When they got to the stone gargoyles the Headmaster said the password and headed up the spiralling stairs but not before noticing the gargoyles bowing to Athanasia, who inclined her head in acknowledgement.

'How unusual, they've never reacted to anyone like that before.' He thought to himself as he entered his office with Athanasia and the two children following behind him.

He sat at his desk and watched as his guests looked around, but unlike his previous visitors who would look around in awe, Athanasia just cocked an eyebrow while the children simply browsed the room with an air of aloofness that just did not seem right for such young children.

The Headmaster's office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames and in the centre of the room an enormous, claw-footed desk. sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, old wizard's hat 'the Sorting Hat' Athanasia thought as she spotted the old hat. She cocked her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face before shaking her head and dismissing whatever she had been thinking.

Turning towards the Headmaster she notices him watching her. She looked at him questionably.

"Why don't you sit down Mrs. Snape" he said gesturing a hand towards one of the chairs in front of him.

She nodded and sat down in the chair gesturing to the children that they should sit as well.

"Lemon drop?" he asked holding out a dish of candy towards her.

"Yes, thank you" Athanasia answered as she grabbed a lemon drop.

He was so pleased when she accepted the candy that his eyes started twinkling brighter than ever. The twinkle in his eyes dulled slightly when the two children declined.

Athanasia placed the candy in her mouth and smiling brilliantly at the headmaster as she sucked on the sour sweet. Looking over at her children she sees them looking at her and grimacing, cocking her head to the side with a raise brow she asked.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well you are eating what probably is the sourest candy in the entire world at eight o'clock in the morning! without having any breakfast" Dominic sneered with Calamity nodding her head.

"You're so much like your father,he always sneers at me you shouldn't forget that its your unborn brother or sister's fault I'm eating weird, plus I thought kids were supposed to love candy" she said with a resigned sigh before she sat up straighter, face taking on a serious expression as she spoke austerely "But don't forget that I'm your mother, so you should always be respectful, am I understood?"

"Yes mother." Dominic replied body going rigid.

They stared at each other for several seconds before the soft, melodious voice of Calamity was heard.

"Mother, it appears that Headmaster Dumbledore is in need of your immediate attention" she said, reminding Athanasia where they were and who was in the room.

"Pardon me Headmaster" she replied curtly.

"No problem my dear child, it's quite intriguing to observe your different mannerisms." he replied watching her intently.

She simply nodded.

"You wanted to discuss something with me Headmaster?" she said impassively.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could explain what you told me about being...um...Death?" he finished sounding unsure.

"What would you like to know Headmaster?"

"How is it possible for you to be Lady Death?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's possible because I'm Death's Heir" she answered evenly.

"But...I know that death is an actual physical being, what I don't understand is why it...he...she? Why death would need an heir death is immortal right?" Dumbledore said in confusion.

"Yes she is. Death is immortal but that does not mean that Death is the same person, the same being. Death is the ruler of the afterlife, the underworld, that's a lot of responsibility, regardless of if the person is immortal or not. So every once in awhile after a few centuries When death finds someone they deem worthy to be their successor, they retire. But not before training their chosen person. A lot of that training involves tests and challenges to see if they are really worthy and when that heir is ready, death will step down and the heir will be the new Death. The previous death will disappear. No one knows what happens to them, it's thought that they come to earth to live a mortal life." Athanasia explained.

Dumbledore sat shocked as he stared wide eyed at the woman in front of him as he tries to process what he's being told.

"...Death is not the same person?" Athanasia nodded "Wait did you say 'she'?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes. Succeeding Death has nothing to do with gender, you can be either man or woman it makes no difference, although this is the first female Death ever."

This time it was Calamity that answered, capturing Dumbledore's attention as he looked at them incredulously while nodding his understanding.

"She must have been powerful as a mortal to be chosen to be the heir of death." Dumbledore said in awe.

"Contrary to what you may believe Headmaster, but she was not an heir of death but simply a regent, a stand in until I 'come of age' and can take over ruling the afterlife and she has never been a mortal. Mortals have never been chosen as heirs, I am the first. That is why I have a stand in.

She was chosen to run things until it was time for me to take over. I was chosen by Death " Athanasia said voice faltering slightly at the last part.

She cleared her throat hoping Dumbledore had not picked up on her hesitation.

"My mother" she answered absently "she hated who my father was and even though I was a newborn baby, her newborn baby, she hated ... she hated what I was, What I could do," she said and Dumbledore watched the flashes of emotions that flitted across her face as she said this.

"What were you?" Dumbledore asked in a soft whisper.

"...I was a necromancer" she said, voice void of all emotion.

"What? How can that be you were only a child how can you have been a necromancer?" Dumbledore shouted jumping to his feet in shock, ignoring the tension in the air.

"It was discovered the day I was a born necromancer and she didn't like the idea of not only having the Dark Lord's child but also one that was a freak." she replied angrily, spitting the last word.

Dumbledore sat back down shakily as Severus came into the room grumbling about incompetent house elves.

He stopped and looked from the pale faces of Dumbledore to his wife and then to his children who had stood up and was now at their mothers side holding onto her as if to keep her grounded. He regarded the scene with a simple raise of his brow, before stepping forward and setting a tray of food down.

Everyone grabbed some breakfast and sat back down, still silent as they ate.

After everyone had finished eating Athanasia broke the silence as she took a deep breath which reverberated throughout the room drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Sorry" she whispered almost inaudibly before sighing "My mother isn't a safe topic. I still hate her for dumping me on my father. A father that went and got himself blown up all because of some stupid prophecy."

At the last part a thought occurred to Dumbledore.

"If my calculations are correct you would have been only a few years older than Harry when he was attacked. If you're father was gone while you were still so young then who took care of you?" he asked curiously.

"The Malfoys" she told him, a smiling a bit with a look on her face that suggested she was reminiscing something. "Lucius took me in and raised me like his own daughter. Narcissa too. Even though they had a one year old son to take care of already. They decided it was best to keep my existence a secret but they never took away my freedom. They're my family" she continued her smile getting bigger as she thought of them."My father, the Dark Lord returned when I was thirteen even if you only just found out about his return three years ago"

"Thats Impossible! How would we not know if he'd been back for so many years"Dumbledore questioned voice sounding desperate and worrisome.

"Low profile operations,gathering his strength perhaps"Athanasia replied stoically

"How was it possible for Death to mark you? its impossible. Is it because you witnessed someone being killed? are you able to see the thresels?" Dumbledore asked still distraught.

"No it's not and yes I can. Growing up I was always told stories. Stories about how when I was only a few weeks old Death had come across me and became obsessed. He wanted a way to bind me to himself in every way possible;heart, body and soul. I was to be his rightful child and heir, even if biologically I was not his. All I was left with was a scar on both my wrists that eerily resembles an hourglass with a scythe running through it." As she said this she showed both of her wrists to Dumbledore as if to prove she was telling the truth, before she continued. Dropping her arms to her lap and looking away from everyone in the room she mumbled "Mum didn't like that either."

Severus pulled her to him and hugged her as a single tear slowly glided down her cheek.

"Your mother's opinions of you is not worth your tears, she's dead and not coming back." Severus whispered softly into her ear.

Athanasia pulled back from him and wiped the tear away as she recomposed herself and replying coldly.

"A woman who abandons her child for being different after claiming she is too righteous for abortions deserves to die". She sighs and her voice softens as she covered her face with her hands and continued "But she is still his mother and he doesn't deserve to be motherless, he deserves someone to love him. Even though she did what she did to me, I still wish she could be here for him, because he's my baby brother."

At this Dumbledore's curiosity seemed to have reached breaking point.

"Who is your mother" he asked with furrowed brows as he tried coming up with possible candidates "what about this brother of yours, how old is he?"

"I would love to tell you but I won't he needs to remain a secret so that he'll be safe." she replied.

Seeing the look on Dumbledore's face the twins interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"You don't have to worry Uncle isn't on the 'dark' side!" They said in unison, giggling at Dumbledore's startled look as they seemed to have guessed what he was thinking about.

Athanasia and Severus smiled at their children, pulling them close and kissing their foreheads.

Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly and somewhat nervously 'How could they have known what I was thinking, can they read my mind?' he thought while scrutinizing the family in front of him 'I need a way to keep them here so I can figure this out' as he thought this he was struck with an idea and he decided that the sooner it was put in motion then the better it will be.

"Mrs. Snape I would like to offer you the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts assistant. Our current professor is new to the job and I would love to have someone as powerful as you assist her, she does have a lot on her plate. What do you think?" he asked with twinkling eyes.

Athanasia and Severus both looked at the Headmaster with suspicious eyes as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and started humming. They turned to look at each other for a moment as if having a silent conversation before the no longer childlike voice of Calamity-Rae broke into their silent speech.

"Accept it mother!" she said. Voice once again melodious as it had been in the Great Hall but with traces of excitement lacing her words, platinum streaks bleeding into her pitch black hair, as her eyes changed from the pure black they were before, to slitted feline like gold.

Dumbledore's eyes widen as he notices the changes and its then that he realised that his plan may have possibly backfired 'The girl is a seer'.

He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Athanasia

"Thank you Headmaster, I we better get going Severus is late for class and I want to have a tour around Hogwarts!" she said with a complacent smile as she grabs and pops another lemon drop into her mouth before standing.

They all left the Headmaster's office with smug looks on their faces.

'What have I done?' he thought as his head landed on his desk with a loud thunk.

**A/N- Ok the description of Dumbledore's office I'm pretty sure came from somewhere but you get the drift it's not really mine. I'll try to update soon but it will take a while. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update just finished all my exams and then I had College taster and everything,Leavers assemblies, Prom and because I'm a performer (I am a singer and actress...In training as a hobby) I had to perform in a massive nationwide concert and what not and college starts in about 3 weeks I'm pretty busy but I'm not planning on giving up fanfiction so even if it takes a year to update I will Update, I just have a lot of hard classes to do Sociology, Politics, English Language and Literature, Forensics Science, Media studies and also Archeology it's a hard mix I know but I wanna do things I find fun and things that give me a I'lll be busy never give up hope :D

A/N 2- Ok Just to clear somethings up the reason why Calamity's hair and eyes changed and everything is cause she's a seer. The change is a sign of whether or not a person is a seer but also depending on what colour their eyes go it also show how powerful and accurate of a seer that person is. There are some seers who don't change but can still see things. A seer can be Identified somewhat by their eyes and hair. Calamity's change though is different in a way than other seers, like other seers eyes change to other common eye colours like green,brown and blue but Calamity's change to really abnormal colours like gold, red, purple etc. She is like royalty because she has natural control over her power unlike lots of seers.

Did that make any sense?

**WARNING: I don't see it as a big deal but there's gonna be some rude name calling at some point and some bad words as well so just ignore and skip over them, don't want anyone offended or something. Just to let you know. **

**This is Unbeta-ed but I had to update something so when it gets beta-ed I'll upgrade the improved version then. Sorry for any errors.**

Chapter 7

"_lalalala_**"** speech

'_lalalala_**'** thoughts

**%**_lalalala_**%** parseltongue

Last Time

_Seeing the look on Dumbledore's face the twins interrupted whatever he was about to say._

"_You don't have to worry uncle isn't on the 'dark'side"they said in unison, giggling at Dumbledores startled look as they seemed to have guessed what he was thinking about._

_Athanasia and Severus smiled at their children, pulling them close and kissing their foreheads._

_Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly and somewhat nervously 'How could they have known what I was thinking,can they read my mind'he thought while scrutinizing the family in front of him 'I need a way to keep them here so I can figure this out'as he thought this he was struck with an idea and he decided that the sooner it was put in motion then the better it will be._

"_Mrs. Snape I would like to offer you the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant. Our current professor is new to the job and I would love to have someone as powerful as you assist them. What do you think?"he asked with twinkling eyes_

_Athanasia and Severus both looked at the Headmaster with suspicious eyes as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and started humming. They turned to look at each other for a moment as if having a silent conversation before the no longer childlike voice of Calamity-Rae broke into their silent speech_

"_Accept it mother"she said. voice once again melodious as it had been in the great hall, platinum streaks bleeding into her pitch black hair, as her eyes changed from the pure black they were before, to slitted feline like gold._

_Dumbledore's eyes widen as he notices the changes and its then that he realised that his plan may have possibly backfired 'The girl is a seer'_

_He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Athanasia_

"_Thank you Headmaster, I accept. Now we better get going Severus is late for Class and I want to have a tour around Hogwarts"she said with a complacent smile._

_They all left the Headmaster's office with smug looks on their faces_

'_What have I done'he thought as his head landed on his desk with a loud thunk._

_Chapter 7_

Harry was walking slowly to the entrance hall so that he could head to Hogsmeade with everyone else,even though he knew no-one would actually approach since the accident in the great hall everyone has been avoiding him,not that he minded he found it quite relaxing to be by himself.

As he arrived all talking stopped as everyone turned to stare at him. The Hufflepuffs in fear, the Ravenclaws calculatingly, the Slytherins seem to be trying to ignore his presence but failing as they are overtaken by their curiosity instead; so they were quietly watching him while pretending they weren't. The Gryffindors though mostly wore expressions of pure hatred and anger on their faces as they saw that he didn't seem to care that they weren't speaking to him but surprisingly Harry noticed that not everyone looked angry; people like Neville and Seamus just looked unsure and confused instead of angry as if they didn't know who to side with. And even though Dean was still glaring at him, Harry could see it falter and his eyes soften for a moment before he caught himself and started glaring again with reinforced vehemence.

'Why should I let them think I care'Harry thought before hearing his name being called by someone;turning around his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Potter!"

'I never would have thought he'd let everyone see us together, especially after all the rumours going around about our newly declared surprise friendship. I wonder What's wrong?'Harry thought to himself before saying. "What's wrong Malfoy?"Harry asked him, ignoring all the whispering that had started up at Malfoys arrival.

"Nothing much,just thinking that now that you've been abandoned by the cowardly lions, you'd hang out with me for a change"Malfoy replied conversationally.

"Whatever"Harry snorted ignoring everyone around them knowing that they were most likely listening to whatever was being said; especially if the gasps and mutterings were anything to go by.

"So Harry,wanna meet some Slytherins?"Malfoy asked with a smirk eyes shining with excitement and amusement, as he enjoyed the shouts of outrage from the Gryffindors at the use of Harry's first name.

"Sure Draco, I would love to meet some Slytherins"Harry answered also smirking loving the idea of pissing off his housemates 'Bloody any luck it'll show them that I don't give a shit about what they think'he thought to himself as he followed Draco over to the Slytherins, walking with a certain spring in each step he took and grinning so widely it was almost predatory.

"Dra...Draco? What are you doing with Potter?"Pansy Parkinson stuttered out in shock as all the other Slytherin's masks crumbled as they gaped at Harry and had heard all the rumours the Gryffindors were spreading; including the ones about Draco and Potter being friends but they never thought that it was actually true,everyone knew they were enemies after all, what with Draco being so firmly on the Dark Lord's side and with Potter being Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy'

"Harry, this is Pansy,Blaise and Theodore, but you can just call him Theo"Draco said pointing each person out as he introduced his friends 'Do Slytherins even have friends?'Harry thought before replying.

"Nice to meet you... properly I mean"

They all just continued gaping from Harry to Draco and back again.

"I think you may have broken your friends"Harry snickered to Draco who was watching the three Slytherins unsurely; he wasn't really sure how they would all react to Harry, but he knew that if he had to choose, he would choose Harry every time. 'Harry is someone I could consider important to me overtime after all'Draco thought as he sighed solemnly.

"Don't worry about it, they'll remember they're Slytherins soon enough"Draco replied amusement clear in his voice. This seemed to have snapped the Slytherins out of their catatonic state as they all quickly recomposed themselves.

"So Draco does this mean we're...Friends?...with Potter now"Blaise asked hesitantly, seeming to choose his words carefully.

"Well you don't have to be super buddies or anything"Draco replied sneering at the thought "We just have a few mutual Potter?"before Harry or anyone else could say anything else they were interrupted.

"Oh you mean Voldemorts whore?"Ginny said mockingly as she sneered at the Slytherins, then at Harry.

"She's his daughter not his whore. And who the fuck do you think you're calling a whore, stop mistaking her for yourself"Malfoy growled with narrowed eyes at her while stepping forward

All the Slytherins and perhaps some others were startled to see Draco Malfoy get all protective and as livid as he appeared at that moment, causing them all to take a step back away from him subconsciously to get out of his line of fire if he were to start hexing everyone.

"Snape's _bitch_ then or maybe floozy, bimbo, tramp, slut-"everyone gasped as a loud smack of skin contacting skin echoed loudly in the air as Harry backhanded Ginny across the face, causing her to stumble backwards from the brunt of the slap.

"I think you should watch what you say"Harry snarled at her, magic pulsating and throbbing in the cold mid october breeze, his green eyes blazing in anger as he watched her slowly raise a hand to her red and already swollen cheek, tears glistening in her wide blue eyes.

The feel of Harry's magic in the open air caused everyone to move away from him in terror as they remembered what had happened in the great hall a couple of days ago. With memories of what happened before, everyone decided it was best to just stay of course theres always an idiot who has no sense of self preservation. That idiot is Ron Weasley.

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER...HOW DARE YOU HIT MY SISTER YOU...YOU TRAITOR"Ron bellowed going red in anger "AND YOU MALFOY YOU SLIMY BASTARD HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SISTER A...A WHORE"

"Well she does seem to get around a lot though doesn't she?"Draco said tauntingly.

This only seemed to enrage Ron more as he took a threatening step towards Draco.

"I think you should go cool down Weasley"Harry said coming to stand between the two trying to prevent a fight, eyes still hard and cold, his rage still visible and burning brightly in them even as he tries to calm Draco and Ron down.

"Oh yeah Harry defend Malfoy why don't you. Traitor!"he spat "Just wait till the slimy bastards stab you in the back and hand you over to Voldemort, Malfoy and snape's bitch"he spat

At this comment Harry saw red and all of the rage and anger he was trying to keep under control broke and he fisted Ron's shirt front as he lifted him off the ground snarling and growling lowly in his chest like some kind of rabid beast.

"She. is. no-one's. _Bitch_"Harry snarled slowly punctuating and enunciating every word carefully as if dealing with a child "Do you understand?"Harry snapped, jerking Rons entire body roughly as he said this to make a point of just how serious he was. "And the only ones to stab me in the back are you and the rest of those idiots"Harry continued gesturing to the Gryffindors.

Everyone could see that Harry was pissed and that Ron was terrified, Everyone but Ron himself.

"Why are you defending her? she is a slut, I mean why else would she marry Snape unless she was a gold digging whore who likes old slimy overgrown bats"He continued

Just as Harry grasped Rons neck and was about to either snap it or strangle the redhead, a shout stopped him

"Enough!"Athanasia roared fiercely her own magic flaring up and spreading to flow over the students warningly as she and the other teachers approached them.

"Put him down Potter"Athanasia commanded with a Snape like sneer directed at Ron.

Releasing a guttural snarl, Harry slammed Ron into the ground and stepped back to stand next to a pissed off Draco and the other Slytherins

"Weasley, detention for two months, and I mean both Weasleys "Snape snapped out menacingly having heard what was being said about his wife.

"Oh and for your information Mr. Weasley, I married Professor Snape because I wanted to. I don't see how its any of your business"Athanasia said Icily while staring him straight in the eye. "And all of you better watch your language when in the presence of my children, I do not wish for them to become bratty Hooligans like all of you"and with that she turned on her heel to face Dumbledore,McGonagall and some of the other teachers who had joined them as she dealt with the situation.

"I suggest you teach your students some manners headmaster or they will get nowhere"At this Dumbledore looked at the students disappointingly before summoning Madam Pomfrey with a patronus to heal Ron who was still on the ground groaning in pain, and Ginny who was standing exactly where she was before hand still on her cheek.

Athanasia walked over to her husband and children.

"Are you feeling alright Athan?"Severus asked his wife noticing how pale she looked as she approached him.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired from releasing my magic into the air so suddenly"she replied weakly, wrapping her hands around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed

"You don't usually have a problem with releasing your magic"Severus stated sounding worried.

"Yeah I know but I'm pregnant so its probably just the baby affecting my powers. I don't think I should use any powerful spells until we have a proper check up. Just to make sure using my powers won't affect the baby"Athanasia told him while snuggling into his arms that were now wrapped around her.

"If anything is wrong with you or the baby I'll make Weasleys life hell that damn-"

"Sev" Athanasia said cutting off his rant "Why don't you go ask the medi-witch if she could check on the baby for us when we get back from Hogsmeade"she asked looking up at him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Why can't she check on the baby now? we don't have to go to Hogsmeade another teacher could take over chaperoning the brats for me"Severus asked her, his confusion showing clearly on his usually expressionless face.

Looking down at the two children who were watching them she answered "Because Dom and Calamity would like to go and explore Hogsmeade and are really excited that they're allowed to go"she smiled when said kids started bouncing in excitement at hearing they would still be allowed to go on the Hogsmeade trip. Looking around she noticed that everyone was standing, mouths open gaping at not to laugh she looked back up at er husbands face who was looking at her in concern.

"What's so funny?"Severus asked seeing her expression and giving her a suspicious look.

"Nothing"she said before giggling hysterically "It's just that, from the shocked looks the students are giving us right now I'm guessing they're not use to seeing you anything but expressionless or glaring"she giggled out

"The Idiots are probably just wondering why you're cuddling with the the evil potions master"he told her while glaring at everyone who was looking at them in shocked horror, until they looked away.

"Either way, it's funny. Now lets go talk to the Medi-Witch"she said pushing him towards the Medi-Witch who had just finished Healing the two Weasleys.

"Poppy"Severus greeted

"Is everything alright Severus"she asked looking from him to Athanasia who was standing next to him.

"Everythings fine. At Least we hope it is. We were just wondering if you could check up on the baby for us"Athanasia said smiling at the Medi-Witch while placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Everyone apart from Athanasia, Severus, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore gasped in surprise and started muttering at the news that she was pregnant but they were all ignored as Madam Pomfrey Replied.

"Yes of course I wouldn't mind. I'm assuming that the children will want to visit Hogsmeade today so how about on Wednesday?"

"Excellent Poppy we'll meet you then"Severus said nodding politely to Poppy before heading down to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade, his wife and children in tow.

McGonagall snapped out of her shocked state and turned to face her equally shocked students who were still watching the small family.

"Mr and Miss Weasley you both will be forbidden from going to Hogsmeade until further notice"Mcgonagall said before leading the students down to the carriages as well.

Harry,Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy all headed down the path towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade whispering among themselves.

"Who the Fuck do they think they are, calling her a whore. I should have snapped the Weasels fucking neck"Draco raged quietly as they walked."Did you see how hurt she looked?"he asked turning to look at Harry.

"I should kill them for hurting her"Harry said, voice thick with emotions.

"Harry you don't do the whole killing thing remember"Draco told him laughing a bit.

"Well maybe I should, maybe then people will know not to piss me off or insult her"Harry replied gruffly, causing Theo, Pansy and Blaise to stop and look at him in shock; having never heard or thought Harry could say something like that so lightly, he's supposed to be Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy' They continued to stare at him wide-eyed but Draco just nodded in understanding, he knew Harry would not hesitate to eliminate anyone who insulted Athanasia.

Harry noticed the looks the Slytherins were giving him sighed before deciding to change the mood by saying

"Well from what I just heard she's Pregnant again"

"I wonder what father is going to say when he finds out she's pregnant again"Draco laughed

"I heard stories about what happened last time but it hasn't been confirmed"

"What about father's attempt to castrating Severus?"Draco asked laughing uproariously.

"Yeah" Harry said laughing as well

The Three Slytherins were watching the two in amusement as they finally arrived at the carriages Harry approached the Thestral attached to the carriage in front of them and reached up to pet the invisible creature when Theo gasped all of a sudden.

"You can see them!"he exclaimed looking at Harry with wide eyes

"Yes. Can you?"Harry replied evenly

"Yeah, My Mum was killed...by my uncle in front of me" Theo replied quietly

Harry nodded in understanding before turning to the other three "I know Draco can't see them but I'm guessing you can't either right?"he said to Blaise and Pansy getting nods from both of them.

Harry patted the Thestral once more before getting into the carriage with the four Slytherins.

**A/N- Ok I have a quick question, Do you want me to do the day at Hogsmeade where something happens,like the Hogsmeade people reactions to Snape and his family or maybe from someone else's P.O.V. and whose Point of view or to just leave Hogsmeade visit here and do a skip. Either way I can do it (Hopefully :D )**

**Review and tell me what you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N-This is pretty rushed an has NOT been beta-ed so here goes also this is more of a filler chapter anyway. There will definitely be mistakes with both Grammar and spelling in there review and tell me if yo spott any ok thank you and enjoy :)**

"_lalalala_**"** speech

'_lalalala_**'** thoughts

**%**_lalalala_**%** parseltongue

Last Time

"_**Mr and Miss Weasley you both will be forbidden from going to Hogsmeade until further notice"Mcgonagall said before leading the students down to the carriages as well.**_

_**Harry,Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy all headed down the path towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade whispering among themselves.**_

"_**Who the Fuck do they think they are, calling her a whore. I should have snapped the Weasels fucking neck"Draco raged quietly as they walked. "Did you see how hurt she looked?"he asked turning to look at Harry.**_

"_**I should kill them for hurting her"Harry said, voice thick with emotions.**_

"_**Harry you don't do the whole killing thing remember"Draco told him laughing a bit.**_

"_**Well maybe I should, maybe then people will know not to piss me off or insult her"Harry replied gruffly, causing Theo, Pansy and Blaise to stop and look at him in shock; having never heard or thought Harry could say something like that so lightly, he's supposed to be Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy' They continued to stare at him wide-eyed but Draco just nodded in understanding, he knew Harry would not hesitate to eliminate anyone who insulted Athanasia.**_

_**Harry noticed the looks the Slytherins were giving him sighed before saying**_

"_**Well from what I just heard she's Pregnant again"**_

"_**I wonder what father is going to say when he finds out she's pregnant again"Draco laughed**_

"_**I heard stories about what happened last time but it hasn't been confirmed"**_

"_**What about father's attempt to castrating Severus?"Draco asked laughing uproariously.**_

"_**Yeah"Harry said laughing as well**_

_**The Three Slytherins were watching the two in amusement as they finally arrived at the carriages.**__**Approaching the Thestral attached to the carriage in front of them and reaching up to pet the invisible gasped all of a sudden.**_

"_**You can see them!"he exclaimed looking at Harry with wide eyes**_

"_**Yes. Can you?"Harry replied evenly **_

"_**Yeah, My Mum was killed...by my uncle"Theo replied quietly**_

_**Harry nodded in understanding before turning to the other three "I know Draco can't see them but I'm guessing you can't either right?"he said to Blaise and Pansy getting a nod.**_

_**Harry patted the Thestral once more before getting into the carriage with the four Slytherins**_.

Chapter 8

When they arrived in Hogsmeade Harry and the Slytherins all ignored the curious or disgusted stares directed at them and instead headed for Honeydukes.

Upon arriving at Honeydukes, Harry noticed how everyone in the crowded store parted and stepped out of their path, allowing them to easily walk and look around the small sweet shop without anyone getting in their way. He looked next to him at a smirking Draco with a raised brow, only receiving a smug look and a shrug from the Slytherin.

As they looked and selected assortment of different candys, Harry selected some acid pops, Chocolate frogs, Liquorice wands, Cauldron cakes, Fizzing Whizbees and Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans. He looking over at a shelf of Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders and Jelly Slugs before grabbing a handful of each and adding it to his pile.

He looked up not noticing the smile on his face as he did only to see Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Draco were all looking at him with raised brows and looks of confused amusement on their faces.

"What are you doing?"Pansy asked him with a giggle

"Yeah, Your cackling like a crazy old Hag"Blaise added with a chuckle

"Oh. Um...I've always wanted to get these before but...I wasn't allowed to,so..."Harry answered with a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You weren't _Allowed_?"Theo repeated

"Er... Yeah. Ron has a thing against spiders and ever since the whole puking slugs incident in seconds year, he kind of stopped me getting it before"Harry said as they paid for their sweets.

The mention of second year caused everyone to laugh as they remembered what had happened.

"Lets head to 'The Three Broomsticks now"Draco said before giving Harry a pointed look and saying "So the Weasel said you weren't allowed to do something and you listened to him? What is he your master? Why didn't you tell him that you'll do what you want?"voice sounding annoyed.

"Of course he isn't my master!"Harry exclaimed "It's just that he was my friend and I knew it made him I just decided not to get them"He continued quietly before sighing.

"Okay Harry lets change the subject off the Weasel "Draco said with a small smile as they entered The Three Broomstick went to sit in a secluded corner of away from the other occupants of the pub who had stopped what they were doing and was now watching Harry and the Slytherins. Scowling at them all Harry Pulled out his wand and casted muffliato so that no-one could listen into their conversation; even if it was just useless teenage gossip.

They just sat and drank their butterbeer laughing and getting to know each other. Harry was incredibly surprised at how similar yet different being with Slytherins were to being with Gryffindors; They talked about how boring lessons were and the latest gossip on who was dating who and all that, yet through it all they acted mature and composed; perfectly Slytherin.

They had only just started getting to know each other properly and already Harry felt that he could be himself without worrying about someone accusing him of being dark. Harry liked being with the Slytherins, he didn't have to hide his cynical and sarcastic personality in fear that they'd spread rumours about him, so he just relaxed and joined in on the conversations.

Throughout these little conversations Harry would insert sarcastic innuendoes and well placed puns, which garnered him looks surprise and looks of disbelief from Blaise, Pansy and Theo while Draco would just shake his head and chuckle.

It wasn't until they were talking about Filch and his 'hideous'cat Mrs. Norris that they mention it.

"Your sense of humour is incredibly black"Theo told him with a laugh

"Yeah, its rather Slytherin"Pansy added with a giggle

Harry looked at them cautiously before shrugging and replying gingerly "I've always had a dark sense of humour, I've just had to keep it hidden when I'm with Gryffindors"he said blushing slightly and looking away from them.

"Wow, Gryffindors 'Golden Boy'has turned into a total Snake. And in only a day of hanging out with us too "Blaise said with a sly smirk

Harry grimaced at the title before he and Draco both snorted and shared an amused look before turning with twin smirks back at the three Slytherins who were now watching them with obvious curiosity after seeing the look they shared.

"What? What are you two hiding?"Blaise asked apprehensively "What's the mischievous looks for?"

They shared another look before Draco chuckled and took a sip of his butterbeer before chuckling

"Should I tell them?"

"Its your decision Harry" Draco told him snickering slightly eyes bright with excitement.

"What is?" Pansy asked actually bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"Nothing whether or not to tell you I was supposed to be in Slytherin," Harry said flippantly trying to look serious, before the twitching of his lips got too much and then he had a shit eating grin on his face as the jaws of three Slytherins practically hit the table at his proclamation.

Draco and Harry both keeled over roaring with laughter at the expressions on the three Slytherin's faces.

After about five minutes of laughing, Harry and Draco's laughter died down to quick breathless gasps as their shoulders shook and their entire body trembled in silent laughter.

"Pick your jaws off the floor you three, it's not such a shock"Draco told them as he dried tears from his eyes.

The mouths of the Slytherins all snapped shut at that as they continued to stare at Harry wide eyed.

"You're joking right?"Pansy whispered with a startled expression on her face.

"No I'm not joking. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin"Harry told them with a smile.

"Then how come it didn't"asked a wide-eyed Theo

"I talked it out of it"Harry replied simply

"Wow"was all Blaise said as he stared at Harry in awe

"Only you could manipulate a thousand year old relic into getting what you want Harry"Draco said laughing. Harry only shrugged.

"Anyone else want anything to drink?"he asked getting up

"I'll have another butterbeer"Draco said downing the rest of his as Harry nodded and turned to the other Slytherins who also nodded yes; though still in a daze.

After Harry had left to get more butterbeer the three Slytherins looked at Draco before asking:

"How did this happen Draco? How did you become friends with Pot...Harry?"it was Blaise who asked the question but the other two were nodding along as he asked, glares penetrating.

Seeing that they weren't going to let up until he answered Draco sighed and said "It's not that I didn't want to tell you"he said before starting his explanation.

"It was the summer just after the Tri-wizard Tournament..."At this he received incredulous and hurt looks from the three Slytherins who he considered his closest friends.

Draco and Harry have only been on friendly terms for three years now; since Draco had stumbled upon him at Slytherin manor while his father was attending a death eater meeting between the inner Dark Lord had his body back after spending years wandering the earth; that meant they had a lot to do now that he was back.

_Flashback_

_Lucius Malfoy was Dark Lord has finally risen and was bound to be angry that it took so many years for his followers to find a way of bringing him back. Lucius' anxiety was not helped by the fact that he was forced to bring his son along with him, after all Draco was only fourteen and Lucius knew of his sons tendency to brag about everything. Being one of the first to go to Slytherin manor and the first Death Eater meeting would definitely result in his son advertising the contents of the meeting. He however did not wish to be on the receiving end of his wife's wand, especially with her in as a bad a mood as she had been this morning, so he had just told Draco to come along. He'd just make sure his son was not inside the actual meeting hall._

_Leading his son towards Slytherin manor's library, Lucius addressed his son "Draco, I want you to stay here and no circumstances do I want you to leave. Am I clear?"Lucius ordered firmly._

"_Yes father"was Draco's deferential reply_

_Lucius left and Draco decided to read a book until his father was read a book on dark arts for while before he got bored and hungry and decided to call one of the house elves._

"_Tazzy"He called but nothing happened_

"_Tazzy!"he shouted again loudly, but again nothing happened and there was no elf in sight._

_Draco waited a few minutes more before getting frustrated, so he decided to just head down to the kitchen and get something himself._

'_I'll be back before father returns anyway. He won't know I disobeyed him and left' Draco thought as he walked down the empty corridors of Slytherin manor to the kitchen._

_As he arrived to the door of the kitchen, which was partially opened, he heard voices talking. As he wasn't supposed to be wandering around he creeped over to the door and peeked in but couldn't see who it was who was speaking._

"_Master Dark Lord Voldemort will be angry at Tazzy if you don't return to your room young master"one of the voices Draco recognised as Tazzy the house elf said._

'_Young master? Who's that? Where's Athan?' Draco thought as he tried to get a glance at who 'young master'was._

"_I know that Tazzy but I'm hungry and bored"another voice said, which caused Draco's eyes to widen; he knew that voice...that was... just at that moment the person who had just spoken stepped into Draco's line of vision showing Draco exactly who it was._

"_POTTER!"Draco shouted out loud causing Potter to start and jump around to face him wide eyed._

"_Mal...Malfoy wha...what are you doing here?"Potter stuttered out _

"_What am I doing here!? What are you doing here!?"Malfoy shouted out in shock._

"_Um...I...I" Potter stammered, looking around in panic_

"_What is going on here? a voice said from behind Draco, causing him to whirl around on his heels to see his angry looking father and a pissed off Dark lord looking back at him._

"_I...I...I got hungry so I..."stuttered trying to explain to his father why he had disobeyed him._

"_Harry go back to your room"the Dark Lord said looking at Potter, causing Draco's eyes to widen at the use of Potter's first name by the Dark Lord_

_Potter stumbled out of the kitchen as the Dark Lord turned back to face Draco,causing him to flinch under the heavy stare of the Dark Lord._

"_It appears that I have no choice but to explain what's happening to you young Draco"nodding to Draco to follow Him and lead him to his office where he began to explain._

"_You see Draco, Potter has decided to..."_Draco breaks off as shouting interrupted his storytelling, causing them all to look over to the bar and see Harry punch a guy before walking out of the Inn. The Slytherins all got up and followed him, not caring for the chaos the inn was in.

"So Harry"Draco said after a while of them walking "What was all that about?"

"Oh. That guy was just giving me grief about hanging with snakes. Just had a Gryffindor moment that's all. I'm fine now"Harry said meekly with a sheepish smile.

"Whatever, lets go back to school"Draco laughed clapping Harry on the back as the other Slytherins laughed as being nice to Pott...Harry wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N- Ok I'm done with this chapter. It's not much but I wrote it not much but I don't want to wait too long update. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I think this chapter is going to be weird and not as good as I want it to be but its an update so enjoy.**

**This is only what I'd call a rough chapter seeing as the original got deleted, so I may come back and edit 's Unbeta-ed by the way, so lets play a game of spot the mistakes ok :)**

Chapter 9

"_lalalala_**"** speech

'_lalalala_**'** thoughts

**%**_lalalala_**%** parseltongue

Last time

"_POTTER!"Draco shouted out loud causing Potter to start and jump around to face him wide eyed._

"_Mal...Malfoy wha...what are you doing here?"Potter stuttered out _

"_What am I doing here!? What are you doing here!?"Malfoy shouted out in shock._

"_Um...I...I"Potter stammered, looking around in panic_

"_What is going on here? a voice said from behind Draco, causing him to whirl around on his heels to see his angry looking father and a pissed off Dark lord looking back at him._

"_I...I...I got hungry so I..."stuttered trying to explain to his father why he had disobeyed him._

"_Harry go back to your room"the Dark Lord said looking at Potter, causing Draco's eyes to widen at the use of potter's first name by the Dark Lord_

_Potter stumbled out of the kitchen as the Dark Lord turned back to face Draco,causing him to flinch under the heavy stare of the Dark Lord._

"_It appears that I have no choice but to explain what's happening to you young Draco"nodding to Draco to follow Him and lead him to his office where he began to explain._

"_You see Draco, Potter has decided to..."_Draco breaks off as shouting interrupted his storytelling, causing them all to look over to the bar and see Harry punch a guy before walking out of the Inn. The Slytherins all got up and followed him, not caring for the chaos the inn was in.

"So Harry"Draco said after a while of them walking "What was all that about?"

"Oh. That guy was just giving me grief about hanging with snakes. Just had a Gryffindor moment that's all. I'm fine now"Harry said meekly with a sheepish smile.

"Whatever, lets go back to school"Draco laughed clapping Harry on the back as the other Slytherins laughed as being nice to Pott...Harry wasn't so bad after all.

Chapter 9

It was early Monday morning after a weekend with his overly excited children and Severus Snape did not think he could hate Mondays any more than he did this day,especially with the migraine he had.

Having to stay up late and trying to sober up his two sugar high children all by himself did him no good, but his wife was pregnant and tired so he'd told her to just go to bed, that he'd handle the kids;It had taken him about 6 hours to get them into bed and asleep, so now at seven in the morning he was lying in bed, his body so exhausted that he was tempted to just go back to sleep instead and let someone else deal the disrespectful brats he had to teach.

Just as he decided to just get another ten minutes of sleep, Athanasia groaned,jumped out of bed and ran towards the rolled out of bed with a loud sigh and followed her. The door was ajar, so as he approached the dull sounds of retching could be heard. With a sigh he grabbed a damp cloth and knelt down beside her as she knelt on the floor in front of the porcelain toilet dry heaving.

"How are you feeling"He asked when she finally stopped

"I so didn't miss this"She answers taking deep breaths

"I thought it would have started by now anyway. you can't be less than two months since the last time we had sex was the last day of August and its mid November now"He said as he dabbed her sweat soaked forehead with the cool cloth.

"Yeah, It started a month ago, its one of the reasons why I suspected that I may have been pregnant in the first place, but I was kinda hoping that if I was, then I'd gotten pregnant earlier on in the summer so I wouldn't have to suffer for I haven't had any morning sickness since I arrived here five days ago so I thought it stopped. I was clearly mistaken"Athanasia replied with a sigh as she leans into his chest.

After a while of just sitting on the floor Athanasia pushes herself to stand with the help of Severus, stumbling as she takes a step towards the sink; still weak, Severus'hold tightens around her waist as he helps her over to the sink.

"Maybe you shouldn't start teaching today"Severus tells her sounding worried

"I have to start today, it seems the Defence professor Mrs Prentiss was eager for Dumbledore to find a sub,She applied for personal time off as soon as she heard I was she has some family issues"Athanasia says to him as she gets strips out of her nightgown to take a shower.

"Hmm...She probably had a didn't know how to handle them"Severus stated distractedly as he ran his eyes over her body.

"Sev!"Athanasia shouted after seeing the looks he was giving her "If we're both teaching what about the kids?"

"We're in a school we can just leave them practically anywhere, they're mature enough to stay out of trouble"He said receiving a glare "I was joking!. I can't have them anyway, I'm supposed to be teaching fourth year hufflepuffs and gryffindors and both houses are incredibly incompetent so its gonna be too dangerous"

"Fine I'll take them. I have seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, so they should be able to control themselves"Severus snorted still running his eyes over her body "plus it might just be theory work anyway"Athanasia told him before spotting the lewd looks he was sending her again "Go get the kids up"she ordered, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, Sure"He replied with a laugh,raising his hands in surrender before heading out of the bathroom.

(Defence Room)

When Athanasia, Dominic and Calamity arrived to the DADA classroom, all the students had already arrived and were just sitting and talking to their housemates.

With a raised eyebrow Athanasia stood by the door and just watched everyone; Slytherins all sat together on one side of the big room with Gryffindors on the other. She noticed Harry, who was sitting with the Slytherins, laughing and ignoring the glares and stares his housemates and ex best friends were sending at him. 'I really don't like this'she thought with a sigh as she walks to the front of the room with her kids following behind, gaining the attention of everyone as she did.

"Hello"she said when she was sure she had everyone's attention "My name is Athanasia Snape and I will be teaching you Defence for a while-"

"What the hell happened to Professor Prentiss"a Gryffindor interrupted rudely causing Athanasia's face to harden as she raised a brow in disapproval.

"Would you mind asking that again, but how about this time you use the manners I'm pretty sure your parents taught you"she replied coldly causing the boy to shrink back into his seat as he blushed in embarrassment."Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Sea..Seamus Finnigan pro...professor"he stuttered out before another voice interrupted

"Professor we simply wanted to know what happened to Professor Prentiss"Granger answered snootily.

"Well, I was just about to provide an answer, before I was interrupted by bad-mannered seventeen year olds, who obviously don't know to leave resentments at the door. I can tell that you've all already passed judgement about me before you've even spoken to me. Simply because you know who my father and my husband is. Isn't that right miss...Granger?"Athanasia sneered derisively,choosing to ignore the mumbles of Ron Weasley;about being taught defence from dark arts loving Death Eaters.

"I..I didn't mea-"Granger stuttered out turning red

"Of course you did."Athanasia told her simply before addressing the entire class "I am a nice and fair person, so don't expect me to play favourites to _anyone._"as she said this she turned to look at the Slytherins "I am all for having fun,but if you show me disrespect and you don't try your best in this class, I will act like the _bitch _I know you all think I am"with a glance at the Gryffindors at the last part, she pauses before continuing "I may even take a few pages from my husband's book and apply some of his teaching techniques and let me tell you, you do not want that. Am I understood?"She told them all; voice hard and cold as ice that caused everyone to shudder as they nodded their understanding.

"Good. These are my kids Dominic and Calamity-Rae, they'll be sitting in on are nothing as their ages may suggest,they are smart and trained enough that you can ask the for help with anything"she said nodding towards the kids who had moved to sit at a spare desk.

"I think we should probably start learning something now so I don't get lumped with all the other rubbish DADA professors"Athanasia said laughing; lightening the mood in the quiet classroom."Today we're going to ignore professor Prentiss'lesson plans and instead work on Instinctual Defence Against the Dark Arts. Does anybody want to have a guess on what that is?"she asked as she looked around the room.

No-one put their hands up and just sat there looking confused and curious;even Granger was looking confused and annoyed 'looks like the little know-it-all doesn't know everything after all'she thought as she mentally laughed sadistically.

"Not even a guess?"she asked as Draco raised his hand "Mr Malfoy?"

"Well, Instinct means doing something on impulse, So I'm guessing its about Impulsively defending yourself from dark magic without thinking about it?"he answered uncertainly

"That's a good interpretation Mr Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin"she replied with a small smile

"Instinctual Defence is all about your body,mind and magic reacting naturally,Impulsively, and not only to the dark arts. I want to teach you all how to harvest and use these talents against dark magic in instinctual power a person has doesn't have to be offensive like being able to rebound a spell directed at you, but also defensive; it can be automatic shields or a long term power that's always activated like Hypersensitivity and for somewhat powerful wizards it could be that they're natural Occlumens"

"As wizards, you are all programmed with a specific power that reacts only to danger; mostly its dark spells,dark creatures anything dark with the mere intent or thought of causing you harm will cause this branch of your magic to react"As she lectured them, she was happy to see that everyone was listening intently and taking down notes of everything she was telling them;even Weasley.

"You are born with these powers, there are a lot of cases where a child is in incredible danger and their instinctive power react. One of my Instinctive defensive reactions runs 24/7, even if there's no danger. Without even needing to look at a person and we just happen to be in the same room together, My magic will instantly...analyse a person; predicting their next action before they make it or being able to tell what instinctive power a person has, what unique abilities just be being in the same room as them"Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes. "I can tell without looking at you, who you all are, what all of your powers are, how strong you are, what you're going to do next"Granger raised her hands with a not so much skeptical but incredulous expression on her face.

"Miss Granger?"she asked back facing the class as she wrote common instinctual powers on the board.

"You mean you're psychic?"Granger asked with a frown

"No, not psychic just...swiftly intuitive.I'm hypersensitive to _everything_; for e.g. If I was in a room full of people, I would be hyper aware of where and who they all were, based on their magic or in a muggles case where they have no magic, then I'd sense them based on their non-magical aura or in just my case,their souls. If one wizard in a room of hundreds of people were to suddenly decide to attack me,my magic would inform me of who the wizard was what he looked like and how he was going to attack practically before this wizard even decides to attack"

"Is it only when you are about to get attacked professor?Or can you sense when one person is about to attack someone else? and if its defensive can it work the same time as an offensive power? "Neville Longbottom suddenly asked shyly

"Those are excellent questions!"she exclaimed as she turns to Neville and freezes, eyes glazing "wow"She says voice raspy. Her abrupt stop and inattentiveness causes everyone to watch her in confusion as they look from her to Neville; who was frowning and back again.

"I...Is everything alright P..professor?"Neville stuttered breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I...I'm completely fine, those were a brilliant questions Neville 20 points to may seem like obvious questions to ask,but it's the questions that no-one ever thinks to ask"Athanasia replied walks up to Neville with a soft smile as she runs her hand through his hair affectionately."You are quite intuitive aren't you Neville"This caused Neville to blush and look to the floor.

"To answer your question Mr Longbottom, I can sense the dangers of other people around magic or souls of the involved will change somewhat and it will 'feel'differently"she told him getting a nod as everyone wrote what she said down "For your next question;If you're in enough danger you could be able to use both, your magic basically senses the danger and chooses which would be better protection, offensive or can sometimes choose both and if you train hard enough to be able to control your powers then you'll be able to use both at the same time of your own free will."

"Wait does that mean we have one of each power?"

"Yeah like something defensive and something offensive?"

Surprisingly it was Crabbe and Goyle who asked, causing everyone, both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike to stare in shock at the usually quiet and assumed stupid boys.

"That's a surprisingly smart question"Draco told them looking distrustful 'I thought they were idiots'he only received twin shrugs from both boys as they looked back at Athanasia expectantly.

" points each for a productive question"Athanasia awarded before continueing "Yes boys we have both, but averagely only one can ever fully be controlled,so all of you may need to decide, do you want a kick ass offensive power or do you want something defensive that you can use to protect your friends"

"So I'm guessing our defensive powers can be used on other people to keep them safe then?"Dean Thomas stated with a look as if asking for confirmation

"Yes. At least the shields can, it may be possible for other defensive powers as well but unproven.I can help anyone with a different defensive power who wants to try"she answered

"So do you really know what our powers are?"Blaise asked

"Yes I do"she said with a smirk "And I'm quite excited that I get to work with a telepath again, I've only ever met one before"

"A telepath!? Thats brilliant! so am I the telepath then?"Blaise asked, getting a nod he started laughing and doing a little victory dance.

"Slytherin composure Blaise"Draco said to his enthusiastic friend "At Least save the dance for when or If you learn to use it" he continued causing Blaise to stop his dancing and look at him sheepishly.

"Who was the other telepath you've met Professor?"Granger asked curiously

"My son Dominic"she told them as she pointed to her son

"That little boys a telepath? wow he so young and he's already got his powers under control"Parvati Patil gushed

"Yeah we all saw what both your kids did in the great hall when..."Dean started to say before trailing off and looking at Harry as silence descended on the room before it was broken as a squeal was heard.

"Anyway,are you going to tell us what our powers are professor?"Lavender Brown asked excited at finding out

"I would love to tell all of you what your powers are,but I need you all to find it yourselves"Athanasia said in reply causing everyone's eager chatter to stop as they looked at each other with disappointed looks.

"WHAT!"Ron shouted "You can tell that snake -he said pointing at Blaise- but you won't tell the rest of us?"

"Mr. Weasley, you are crossing the yourself!"she said in an icily commanding tone causing Ron to surprisingly look down at his feet as he mumbled an apology.

"What Weasley never backs the hell just happened?"Pansy asked dumbfounded.

"The Dark Lord's daughter is what just happened"Draco said with a chuckle "She can scare the shit out of everyone and anyone when she uses that tone;even the Dark Lord himself.I've seen it happen"

"What? she wasn't nearly as scary at the start of lesson as she was just now"

"She was using the Snape scariness before"Harry told them as Draco nodded his agreement.

"Are you telling us she has more than one level of scariness"Theo asked them wide-eyed as he glanced at the Teacher who was still looking at Ron in distaste.

"Yep"was the only reply he got before Athanasia turned back to the entire class to see that they all had frightened expressions on their faces.

"You all feeling okay?"she asked them confused, getting simultaneous nods before turning back to Ron."I would and _should_ kick you out of this class for your continued disrespect Mr Weasley,however for someone with your powers, proper guidance will be essential for everyone's means that you will need to be completely dependable on me and those I see fit in assisting you gain control. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Mr Weasley?"

"Yes Professor Snape ma'am"Ron replied compliantly

"Ok then, What I want you all to be able to do, is gain control over these powers. I want you all to know what your powers are first that you all know that this kind of thing exists you'll be more aware of it and it will be easier to notice and all most likely use this instinct for a different reason, like in quidditch, if a seeker is a great player it's most likely because they have a power like mine and is hyper aware of what's happening around them so they can easily locate the snitch"As she tells them the last part They all turned to look at Harry who just shrugged and ignored them.

"So when are we gonna start learning to find this instinct then professor?"Dean Thomas asked

There were shouts of 'Yeah'from everyone so she decided that since it was a double lesson, everyone could try practising.

"I don't see why you can't start trying to find your powers now, It looks like everyone has enough notes for now anyway. Though I'd love for you all to research this some more for homework"as she replied she waved her hand and the desks (with all the students still sitting in them) shifted to the far side of the large classroom to leave space for the practical. "Neville your Instinctual defences are somewhat linked to Dominic's so how about you work with Dom and Calamity"Neville nodded and turned to head over to the two kids but was stopped as Athanasia added "Also stay behind after class"he looked at her wide eyed before nodding again and going over to the kids."Everyone else page 317 should in this book should have instructions directing you through the stages of finding your powers, find a space you can relax"she called out as she levitates a book to each student as they spread out around the room.'This isn't so bad'

...

After class everyone cleared out while talking excitedly about what they think their powers might be and how great professor Snape's wife was. Even though no one full on discovered what their powers were without Athanasia telling them they were still pretty satisfied having learnt something,even if they would still need to work on it next lesson.

After everyone left and it was only Neville, the kids and Athanasia left in the room,Athanasia asked Neville if he had had any luck finding out his powers.

"I don't really know I keep sensing all these different things but I don't know if I'm imagining it. I mean I can't have that much power right?"Neville said as he looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his hands.

"What makes you think you aren't powerful?"Athanasia asked him in a soft voice as she moves from behind her desk to stand in front of him.

"Well, everyones always thought I was a squib and I've never been good at anything except Herbology"He mumbled.

"Well,why don't you tell me some of the powers you've been sensing, I may be of help"Athanasia said gently as she once again ran her hand through his hair

"I...I...there's a shield,something to do with plants too"he stuttered blushing embarrassed

"Your powers are powers that come to you naturally,its bound to affect your a person's power was water they'd like swimming but dislike anything fire based. It's why you like Herbology, you'll most likely be able to control plants and create poisons mainly found in certain plants,It all else?"

"Something to do with my mind I guess. I just don't know what"was Neville's replied as he began pacing trying to process what he'd just been told.

"Mother the truth is always best"Dominic and Calamity said at the exact same time as they watched the conversation. Athanasia looked over at them and nodded.

"Well Neville," she said, waving him over to a chair. "I have a theory about that. Have a seat while I explain."

Once they were comfortable, she started, "I noticed something about you when you asked me that question earlier in class. Seeing that I was distracted Dominic telepathically asked me what was wrong and I asked to try to get into your mind"she told him before gesturing to Dominic to speak.

"Usually I would have no problem breaking into someones mind,especially without them it took me about 30 minutes until I got into yours and it was painful for me. I noticed a rare trait in your mind that I couldn't understand"

Neville frowned at the boy with a worried look but said nothing.

"Neville,you have the ability to block certain parts of your thoughts and memories that you don't want to share or that could be used against you, your mind is built to withstand mental torture, no matter your physical state. I believe it's one of your instinctive powers. I said earlier in class that powerful wizards tend to be natural occlumens right?"Athanasia broke in

Neville frowned as he thought about what Athanasia said. "But I'm not a powerful wizard though,my gran told me so"

"You are a powerful wizard otherwise I wouldn't have been drawn to you as a possible successor of my powers" Here she looked a bit uncomfortable; she didn't really know how to explain to a person that she knew his entire future and that it revolved around something she was going to do.

Neville looked utterly shocked at her as he asked cautiously; he didn't like where this was going, this was the dark lord's daughter maybe she was after something "What do you mean?"

"I'm of the netherlife, the underworld and I was drawn to you as my heir, my successor. you are the only one worthy of taking over when the time comes"

Neville was now staring wide-eyed at her as he seemed to freeze at what she was saying."Your he..heir?"

"You will be the second human to ever be Lord Death. It wasn't intentional but I just change your entire future"As she said this Athanasia's eyes began to tear up "God being pregnant sucks with all this crying"she told him as he started to panic at having made his professor cry.

"Am I really?"he asked in a breathy voice looking like he was about to start hyperventilating

"Yes definitely"Athanasia said confidently; still sniffling "I want to explain some more things to you Neville but it will take time but right now I'm hungry so we need to go have lunch before its over and take this up another time okay"

Neville nodded and looked over at the two children who were watching him intently.

"We should probably go now professor. Do...do you want to walk together so you don't get lost"He asked

"Sure Neville, I'd appreciate getting to eat something soon"she said in reply

As they walked Athanasia noticed how pale Neville was looking so she casted a wandless calming charm on him.

"Breathe Neville, deep long breaths"

"Okay. So I'm your heir, future ruler of everything dead. I can handle that"he said with another deep breath.

"And some things alive too"she added looking at him again;brows furrowed "You're taking this better that I thought you would, I'm proud of you Neville"She told him with a huge smile on her face

"Mother I think it just hasn't sunk in yet"Calamity giggled out

"Yeah give him a week"Dominic added"I can't wait to start working with both him and that Slytherin telepath"he said bouncing in excitement

"I'm Death's apprentice"Neville whispered to himself as they reached the Great Hall 15 minutes before end of lunch.

**A/N- This is late because my brother is an Idiot who didn't update like I told him to while I was touring europe for the summer.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I just had to write this chapter the way I did because it made me cry just thinking about writing it.

**This is Unbetaed and I'm just uploading it as I write it so excuse any mistakes and feel free to point them out to me.**

Chapter 10

"_lalalala_**"** speech

'_lalalala_**'** thoughts

**%**_lalalala_**%** parseltongue

Last time-

_"Neville,you have the ability to block certain parts of your thoughts and memories that you don't want to share or that could be used against you, your mind is built to withstand mental torture, no matter your physical state. I believe it's one of your instinctive powers. I said earlier in class that powerful wizards tend to be natural occlumens right?"Athanasia broke in_

_Neville frowned as he thought about what Athanasia said. "But I'm not a powerful wizard though,my gran told me so"_

_"You are a powerful wizard otherwise I wouldn't have been drawn to you as a possible successor of my powers" Here she looked a bit uncomfortable; she didn't really know how to explain to a person that she knew his entire future and that it revolved around something she was going to do._

_Neville looked utterly shocked at her as he asked cautiously; he didn't like where this was going, this was the dark lord's daughter maybe she was after something "What do you mean?"_

_"I'm of the Netherlife, the underworld and I was drawn to you as my heir, my successor. you are the only one worthy of taking over when the time comes"_

_Neville was now staring wide-eyed at her as he seemed to freeze at what she was saying."Your he..heir?"_

_"You will be the second human to ever be Lord Death. It wasn't intentional but I just change your entire future"As she said this Athanasia's eyes began to tear up "God being pregnant sucks with all this crying"she told him as he started to panic at having made his professor cry._

"_Am I really?"he asked in a breathy voice looking like he was about to start hyperventilating _

"_Yes definitely"Athanasia said confidently; still sniffling "I want to explain some more things to you Neville but it will take time but right now I'm hungry so we need to go have lunch before its over and take this up another time okay"_

_Neville nodded and looked over at the two children who were watching him intently._

"_We should probably go now professor. Do...do you want to walk together so you don't get lost"He asked _

"_Sure Neville, I'd appreciate getting to eat something soon"she said in reply _

_As they walked Athanasia noticed how pale Neville was looking so she casted a wandless calming charm on him._

"_Breathe Neville, deep long breaths"_

"_Okay. So I'm your heir, future ruler of everything dead. I can handle that"he said with another deep breath._

"_And some things alive too"she added looking at him again;brows furrowed "You're taking this better that I thought you would, I'm proud of you Neville"She told him with a huge smile on her face_

"_Mother I think it just hasn't sunk in yet"Calamity giggled out_

"_Yeah give him a week"Dominic added"I can't wait to start working with both him and that Slytherin telepath"he said bouncing in excitement _

"_I'm Death's apprentice"Neville whispered to himself as they reached the Great Hall 15 minutes before end of lunch._

Chapter 10

(Snape's Chambers)

When Athanasia entered her husbands chambers after her last class on Monday,Severus was sat in his favourite dark green leather armchair, a thick tome lay in his lap and a glass of Scotch in one hand, the other turning the page occasionally.

"Hi"she said as she moves to sit on the plush black carpet in front of the lit fireplace

"Hmm...How was your day?"he asked

"It was good"was all she said staring into the fire and sighing

"Then why are you sighing if it was good?"He snorted still eyes still on his book

"Everything went fine Sev, I'm just a bit tired"she said with another sigh

"So what did you teach the seventh years anyway?"He asked

"I've got them working on finding their Instinctive powers;they're all really interested and excited I even found out that Nev-"She abruptly cut off what she was about to say causing Severus to look up from his book to look at her; confused about her sudden stop.

"Found out what?"he asked

"Nothing,I'll tell you later"she said hurriedly, waving her hand in a 'forget it'gesture.

"If you say so"he said eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Yes I promise I'll tell you later, so what you reading?"she said trying to change the subject as she brought her attention to the tome in his lap.

"A rare potions Tome your father sent me earlier at lunch, sorry I couldn't join you by the way, I had some volatile potions that needed my constant attention"he answered lifting the book to show it to her.

"Its fine, I only got fifteen minutes of lunch anyway, plus we wouldn't have had lots of time to talk, I was too busy feeding our baby weird concoctions."she said ending with a drawl causing her husband to laugh before his expression turned to one of worry.

"Why did you only get fifteen minutes lunch? did something happen with the Slytherins and Gryffindors...what am asking, of course something happened, what was it?"he rambled

"Everyone was worried I'd be like you but they got over it after a while, and the seventh years were disruptive and rude at first but I immediately put them in their place and everything went fine after that and now they are all trying to find their 'super powers'so they can learn how to control it without being in extreme danger."she told him

"Your teaching the most volatile group of people how to control some of the most dangerous powers in the world? Theres bound to be a few elementals,Illusionist and seers, what happens when or if they get out of control, you and the baby could get hurt?"Severus shouted standing up and looking worried.

"Unlike every other who did not need to learn control,this generation is way too powerful, they're powers would have eventually exploded onto everyone around them. It was either teach how to control it or let them eventually go insane after their seals were broken"she explained calmly as she stood to face her husband; all the while she was talking, mist had gathered around them forming the faces of each seventh year student from all houses and their powers;this caused severus to stop and stare in shock at some of what he saw.

"Those idiots are actually this powerful"he whispered still in shock "and Longbottom-"

"We'll talk about that later.I still need to talk to father about how to handle some of them and I may need you your help as well"she said cutting him off nervously

Severus turned to face his wife who was now back to sitting on the plush carpet staring into the flames of the fireplace before sitting back into his armchair with a long sigh as he picked up his fallen Tome.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him that you are pregnant, seeing as it didn't have any curses on it"he said gesturing back to his tome.

"I forgot to. I'm going to go and write him a quick letter before dinner so he knows I'm ok.I should probably send one to Lucius and Narcissa as well"she said summoning some parchment and a quill while giving him a suspicious look 'why would he let the whole argument drop?'she thought.

"Great, I'll have Lucius trying to castrate me again. Sounds fun"Severus drawled sarcastically causing Athanasia to giggle uncontrollably.

"He won't try to castrate you again Sev, He only did that because I was so young; It's not like this is going to be our first child together"

"Sure he won't"he said snorting "Speaking of our children,Where is Dominic and Calamity-Rae?"He asked looking around the room just noticing their absence.

"They're with the Slytherins in the Slytherin common rooms I'd assume"she answered as she wrote her letters "Harry should be dropping them off soon"

"Hmm...lets just hope they don't corrupt our kids"he mumbled as he went back to reading

"Its good for them to be around the students, they're way too mature and serious all the time"she told him looking thoughtful

"Well they had to grow up a lot faster than other kids their age, being the Dark Lord's grandchildren and being powerful as couldn't be avoided."was his reply

There was a long moment of silence before it was broken by Athanasia:

"Why are you dropping the whole instinctive magic conversation so easily Sev?"she asked in a soft voice

"Because you promised you would explain and I'm not really in the mood for a bunch of dunderheads to destroy the wizarding and possibly muggle world because no-one had enough sense to teach them control so...Go for it"Severus said without looking at her

Athanasia just smiled as she returned to her letters.

It was a while later that pinchas announced that the children were at the door and that they had guest with them; meaning that Athanasia had to go open the door.

When she opened the door she saw that Draco had come along with Harry and the children

"Hello Drake"she greeted cheerfully

"Hello Athan its been awhile since we last spoke hasn't it"Draco said in greeting

"I know its been a long time Drake, but I've been way too busy all summer,I didn't even get to see Luc and Cissa at all we just had floo conversations and you weren't home when I flooed so..."She trailed off moving out of the way to let them in and kissing her two kids on the foreheads.

"Its fine the shock of seeing you show up in the middle of the Great Hall was good for me"Draco said with a laugh as they all entered and headed for the living room.

"You haven't seen me all summer either you know Athan"Harry said teasingly

"And your point is?"she asked head tilted to the side with a mock look of confusion on her face.

"HaHaHa. Very funny, so funny I think I've just pissed myself"Harry drawled sarcastically causing Athanasia to break down into fits of giggles

"I missed you too Ry"She said as she pulled him into a long tight hug

"I was worried"he mumbled burying his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around, returning the hug.

"I'm fine. I didn't even do anything that dangerous this summer; just collected a few special souls,visited the Netherworld to check on things and got pregnant"she said with a laugh

"Eugh, I don't want to know about that last one but everything else seems cool"Harry said with a slight grimace.

"Why not Potter? I'd be happy to tell you about it in _extreme _detail"Severus said looking up from where he was still reading with an evil smirk on his face.

"Shut up Snape! just you wait until Lucius hears about this"Harry shouted before smirking at the wince he got from Severus who went back to his book grumbling.

"Severus stop teasing him and Harry stop scaring my husband"she admonished jokingly

"There's nothing to worry about uncle Severus I'm sure father won't kill you. Just maim you"Draco said before bursting into laughter along with Harry and Athanasia.

"Uncle Draco you really shouldn't bully daddy"Calamity told him frowning

"Ok I promise I won't Rae Rae, you can trust me"Draco said in a babyish voice causing Calamity to scowl.

"I'm not a baby Uncle Draco"she told him

"Exactly Draco, she's not a baby"Athanasia said kissing her forehead "Why don't you go see where your brother has run off to and both get cleaned up for diner I still need to tell your father about Neville"she whispered to her daughter who, nodded before turning to leave.

"I need to get cleaned up before dinner"she announced as she left

After Calamity was out of the room Athanasia turned to the three males and after dishing out tea and biscuits she took a deep breath and decided to just get it over with.

"Neville Longbottom is my heir and will someday become Lord Death"she said casually forcing her voice to sound calm even though she wasn't.

"NEVILLE!?"Harry shouted the same time that Severus and Draco shouted "LONGBOTTOM!?"

"Yes Neville Longbottom and he took it rather well when I told him"she said taking a sip of her tea ignoring their gaping.

"You told him!?"Harry asked wide eyed

"He didn't faint?"Draco added almost inaudibly

"He took it well?"Severus whispered

"Oh come on you Idiots, did I not just say that I told him and he took it well without fainting, get a hold of yourselves!"she commanded snapping them out of their shock.

"Ok...Wow Longbottom is going to be it"Draco said looking sedate

"Neville won't _become _powerful he already _is_ powerful"she told them causing Severus to snort. "Shut up Severus he is powerful, otherwise he wouldn't be a natural Occlumens"she said defensively

"Longbottom is a natural occlumens!"Severus asked, his disbelief showing on his face.

"Yes he is and dinner starts in ten minutes, so we should probably head to the Great Hall"she said standing up and calling the kids "Dominic,Calamity its time to head to dinner"

When everyone was ready and was about to head to the great hall Athanasia turned to Draco

"Drake would you mind owling these off to father and Lucius for me"she said picking up the two letters she had written earlier and handing them to him.

"No Problem I'll meet you all in the Great Hall"was all he said before he ran off to the owlery

On their way to the Great Hall Athanasia was watching Severus and the kids who were walking in front of her as they talked about something that must have been funny if the smile on Severus'face was anything to go by. She was so caught up in watching her family that she didn't notice as Harry came to walk next to her.

"You okay?"he asked, breaking her out of her thoughts

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine just thinking"she said with a smile "but its nothing important"

"So...Class was interesting today"Harry said

"Really?"she asked with a happy expression on her face

"Yeah absolutely everyone can't wait for our next DADA class"he told her and couldn't help his own smile as she beamed at him.

"Good,I was a bit worried they wouldn't have found it enjoyable"she admitted as her eyes darkened to the same emerald green as Harry's.

"Your eyes are usually golden green colour and when your mad they go red like Voldemorts and when you're happy they go green like..."he trailed off awkwardly as he realized what he was about to say.

"No Harry, don't remind me that I get any of my traits from that _woman_"she said spitting the last word

"That woman gave birth to you!"He said angrily

"And then she abandoned me the second she could because I was a product of how much of a whore she was"she seethed

"She was not a whore!"Harry shouted

"Yes she was and you want to know what else she was; she was a manipulative, conniving little harlot"Athanasia spat angrily "I really don't want to talk about this Harry"

"You are just jealous that you could never be like her"Harry growled at her, causing her to laugh humorlessly.

"Me? Jealous? as if. I simply hate her for what she did to me Harry. She was Horrible and selfish for the way she turned me out as if I was nothing more than a mere stranger, a burden"

"She would never do that.I can't believe you're believing everything Voldemort tells you about was your mother-"

"Don't you dare blame my father is a man of compassion;even if its just for me. He took me in when that woman deserted me for being a necromancer, for being who I was.I was just a stopped being my mother when she left her child with nothing but a letter telling her how much she's hated by her own _mother. _I would never subject my children to that no matter who their father was or what powers they were born with, I would never be as cruel as she was to me.I never wish to be like her"she shouted as tears rushed down her face.

"And if my children were unwanted,I'd kill them"she said bitterly

"Athanasia"Severus snarled angrily breaking finally into the argument as he pushed their upset children behind him.

"No Severus! I would kill them.I'd have aborted them if they were unwanted.I would show them _mercy_;the same mercy she did not have the guts to show me"she said as she looked at him both their eyes full of pain.

"How could you say something like that"Harry whispered almost inaudibly as he looked at her eyes misted with unshed tears.

"My mother, Lily Josephine Potter nee Evans is a merciless self righteous bitch"Athanasia bitted out nastily "But was your mother and I refused to show my hatred for her when it came to you, because you know at least she cared about you enough to keep you for over a year after you were born and she loved you enough to _die_ for you. Thats why I just didn't like talking about her to you, I didn't want to taint your memories and opinions of her"she said to him, voice sounding pained and desperate.

"My children will never get to know their grandmother. I guess under normal circumstances I would hate you for having everything I should have had but...I grew up with so much love and care that I couldn't hate you. It wasn't your fault she hated and deserted me so she could be with the _perfect_ man and have the _perfect_ child. Meeting you was the happiest day of my life and I loved you immediately regardless that you looked like the man she abandoned me to be with or that you have her eyes because you were nothing like _them_ but_ so much_ like _me_. You were...still are, my _absolutely perfect_ baby brother and I've been trying to let go of all these horrible feelings I have for her but its hard because every time I think about how similar we are, I think about how much she would _hate _you if she were she abandon you too if she was here right now is all I can keep asking the thought of her possibly hurting you like she did myself gets me angry at her"she continued on voice still loud and pained but less vicious as she looked Harry straight in the eyes unblinkingly as his eyes overflowed with tears and his shoulders shook as he tried to mop up his tears as quickly as he could, only for them to be replaced by fresh ones.

"She was my husbands best friend and he loved her and it killed him when she died. My worst fear is that he's only with me because I'm the last part of her that Isn't constantly reminding him of his archenemy who he see's in you."as she said this, the sobs she was fighting to contain were ripped from her throat uncontrollably.

"Athan, thats not-"Severus tried to say before he was interrupted

"My second worst fear is losing you Harry especially over her. I feel what I feel Harry but...I will _**never**_be jealous of that woman"and with this she turned to her husband and children who were still behind their father tears rushing down their faces and it was then that she noticed that they were outside the great hall and almost everyone was staring at them with either shocked or pitying expressions on their faces.

"I need to go"she whispered before rushing away back down to the dungeons ignoring her husband's calls for her to stop.

When she arrives at Pinchas'portrait sobbing heavily,the man just opened the door without waiting for her to say anything and sending her a sympathetic look as she rushed inside and locked herself in the bathroom,back to the door as she casted some powerful wards, before sliding down onto the floor, knees drawn up to her chest as she cried and cried.

Severus and his two children reached their portrait hole to see a sad looking Pinchas as he once again opened the portrait hole, allowing them entrance without a password.

When they entered they couldn't see her but they could feel the power radiating off the wards and hear the sobs coming through the bathroom door.

Severus approached the bathroom door and knocked gently as the sobbing receded becoming hiccups.

"Athan open the door and come on out"He said in a voice so gentle

"..."He got no reply

"Sweetheart the kids want to see you, you're making them worry"he told her turning towards his kids who were both now standing by the door as well.

"Mamma please come out"Calamity said voice shaking as tears filled her eyes

"Do you hate us mama?"Dominic asked, voice cracking slightly

"We don't want you to hate us"Calamity said as sobs wracked her tiny body

It broke Severus'heart to hear the childlike,broken and sad voices of his usually mature and happy children;Tears began to fall down his pale cheeks as he watched them plead for their mother.

There was the sound of shuffling before the door opened to reveal a puffy eyed Athanasia who looked ready to burst into tears again.

"Of course I don't hate you"she exclaimed as she pulled them both into a long hard hug repeating how much she loved them lots and lots.

Severus led her to sit on the living room couch the two children still cuddled in her arms as she continued to whisper words of reassurance to them.

Severus sat down and the ground in front of her just waiting quietly. After a while both children finally fell into an exhausted sleep and Severus and Athanasia was just sat there in silence staring into the fire neither wanting to bring up what was said outside the Great Hall.

"They're asleep so we should probably bring them to bed"She finally said quietly

"Yeah, but they'd want to sleep with us so lets bring them to our room"he replied just as quietly as he stood and pick his son up as Athanasia got their daughter before they went into their bedroom.

After the kids everyone was comfy and in bed Athanasia turned to her husband

"I told him she would hate could I tell him his dead mother would hate him"she said sadly as a tear escaped down her cheeks

"Its fine you can talk to him about it tomorrow and we can talk tomorrow as well okay"he said voice soft and comforting as he wipes the tear away gently

"Yeah Sev,Love you"she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling into his arms

"Love you too"he said as he watched her breath even out as she fell asleep before closing his eyes and following.

A/N- Yeah it's late (or should I say early seeing as its 5:20 AM) and I'm tired so I'll fix any mistakes some other not like I have a beta.


End file.
